Teenage
by Yuri Masochist
Summary: Saya gak tau. Pokoknya ini FF YURI DAN YAOI. GAK ADA STRAIGHT PAIR DISINI! Dan juga saya ikut main di FF ini, gak apa-apa kan? Saya aja berubah jadi yuri hehehe. Pokoknya kalau nemu nama Han Youngra itu berarti saya. CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. First Day School

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Teenage

**Cast** : Lihat saja nanti! Tapi author ikut main disini. Lumayan, buat ngeksis hahaha :D *direbus

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : M mungkin. Kalau aku salah nempatin kasih tau ya, biar diganti

**Type** : Yuri and Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : I don't know :3 Hehe mianhae

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan changmin kyuhyun hyuna saya milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is YURI and YAOI fic! GIRLXGIRL and BOYXBOY! Sama sekali gak ada STRAIGHT DISINI! Jangan ngarep ya straight readers. Saya aja main di FF ini ikutan jadi yuri wkwkwkwk XD. Enjoy ya, walaupun kata-katanya berantakan karena saya gak bias bikin kalimat. Jangan ilfeel gara-gara saya ikutan maen ya =,=. Boleh bashing saya tapi jangan pada para artis, okay?

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**First Day School**

**.**

Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun berlari tergesa di koridor sekolah yang cukup ramai. Ini adalah hari pertama mereka bersekolah di Guardian High School. Sekolah ternama yang sudah menjadi sekolah impian kedua namja bersahabat itu sejak masih SMP. Usaha yang keras untuk masuk sekolah ini kini terwujud. Penuh pengorbanan dan usaha agar mereka dapat bersekolah di sekolah favorite ini bersama. Kini mereka akan menghadapi masa baru. Lepas dari seragam anak SMP. Hari baru sebagai anak SMU.

"Gaaahh! Kita anak SMU sekarang! Hahahaha!"

**Teenage**

"Kalian adalah siswa-siswi beruntung yang berhasil mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersekolah di Guardian High School ini. Banyak orang di luar sana, yang sangat ingin bersekolah disini. Kalian termasuk orang yang terpilih, sangat beruntung. Ketika banyak yang mencari nilai untuk-"

Jo Youngmin menguap untuk yang kesekian kalinya dimana mendengar sambutan dari kepala sekolah dalam rangka penerimaan siswa baru di aula sekolah. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu saudara kembarnya, Jo Kwangmin. Kwangmin menoleh lalu tertawa lembut. Dia menyentil pelan rambut pirang Youngmin.

"Bicara apa si tua bangka itu?" rutuk Youngmin.

Kwangmin tertawa, "Bicara tentang kita. Shit, lebih baik aku menonton Pokemon daripada mendengarkan sampah itu berbicara hingga mulutnya berbusa."

Youngmin terkekeh. "Yeah. Kita anak SMU sekarang!"

Mereka tertawa bersama. Diantara para siswa-siswi di aula itu, hanya mereka yang paling malas mendengarkan. Sebenarnya, memang tidak penting juga dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh kepala sekolah itu. Mengingat obrolannya hanya itu dan kembali lagi ke itu.

Lalu seorang siswa datang dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Youngmin. Youngmin segera menoleh dan melihat namja itu tersenyum ke arahnya. Matanya bulatnya membelalak dan dia segera memeluk namja yang merupakan kekasihnya.

"Minwoo~."

Minwoo terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Dia membalas pelukan Youngmin hangat. Kwangmin hanya dapat menghela napas dan mengalihkan pandangan. Dia muak ketika Minwoo datang dan mengganggu acaranya dengan saudara kembarnya yang sudah lama ia cintai. Cinta, benar-benar dalam arti cinta, bukan sebagai saudara.

"Kau sekolah disini? Kau bilang mau pindah ke Jepang." Youngmin melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Minwoo.

Minwoo segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Youngmin. Membuat kedua ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan.

"Surprise baby."

Youngmin terkekeh kembali. Wajahnya terlihat sangat cantik dengan tawanya. Mana bisa Minwoo menahan diri untuk tak menciumnya. Dan Minwoo segera melumat bibir Youngmin. Membuat kepala Youngmin terdorong ke belakang beberapa sentimeter. Youngmin segera memukul dada Minwoo dan memukulnya setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas secara paksa.

"Ya! Jangan tiba-tiba menciumku!"

Minwoo tersenyum dan kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Youngmin yang mulai memerah. Youngmin mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura kesal.

"Tapi kau suka kan?" tanya Minwoo, menatap wajah Youngmin dengan senyumannya.

Youngmin memandangnya kesal selama beberapa detik. Minwoo hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman yang menuntut lebih. Tak berapa lama kemudian Youngmin kalah dan tersenyum. Dia menarik pipi Minwoo dan mereka kembali berciuman.

Kwangmin menahan napasnya dan memilih untuk memperhatikan sambutan dari kepala sekolah. Susah payah dia menahan amarah dan kepalan tangannya yang mengeras agar tak memukul wajah kekasih saudara kembarnya.

Di sisi lain dalam aula, Yoon Hyewon atau yang lebih senang dipanggil dengan nama Nara sedang menciumi bibir seorang gadis bernama Kim Sori alias Sui, yang merupakan kekasih dari gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu. Mereka saling melumat bibir, dengan Nara yang lebih mendominasi. Nara sama sekali tak berniat untuk mendengarkan kepala sekolah itu berbicara berbelit-belit. Dia lebih senang menikmati bibir berwarna pink lawan mainnya yang rasanya sangat manis dan lembut. Mata Nara terpejam, menggigit dan memijat lembut lidah Sui dengan giginya. Tanpa sadar Sui membuka matanya. Matanya bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan mata seorang gadis yang duduk dua bangku di hadapannya. Dia memperhatikan mereka berdua berciuman. Sui mendesah pelan ketika Nara melahap bibirnya penuh nafsu. Namun mata Sui tak dapat lepas dari tatapan gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat muda itu. Dan beberapa detik setelah itu, gadis itu kembali menghadap ke depan, memperhatikan kepala sekolah yang tak berhenti untuk mengoceh tak jelas. Jujur, mata dingin itu membuat Sui penasaran dengan pribadinya.

Nara menghisap lidah Sui dan membuatnya kembali mendesah.

"Nhhh... Nara~."

**]~.0.~[**

"Ahnn~,"

Jessica mendesah pelan ketika Yuri menghisap lidahnya bersemangat. Yuri mempererat pelukannya terhadap pinggang Jessica yang duduk di pangkuannya. Tangan Jessica berada di pipi Yuri, memandunya untuk menjelajahi mulutnya. Mata keduanya terpejam. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh lawan mainnya. Kepala Yuri menengadah, dan kepala Jessica menunduk, untuk memudahkan mereka berciuman. Tangan Yuri yang bebas mendorong tengkuk leher Jessica, hingga mulut itu habis terjelajahi oleh lidah Yuri.

"Ngahh... Ummhh~."

Desahan sexy keluar dari mulut Jessica, bersamaan ketika Yuri menggigit lidahnya dan meremas dada kiri Jessica. Dia ingin mengangkat kepalanya namun mulut Yuri menahannya. Menguncinya dengan bibir itu. Yuri melahap bibir itu seperti orang kelaparan, begitu bernafsu hingga mereka tak menyadari dua orang gadis duduk di hadapan mereka, yang hanya terhalang oleh meja di kantin sekolah itu.

"Annyeong."

Jessica membuka mata ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dia segera mendorong paksa tubuh Yuri agar melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir tipisnya. Segera dirapikan penampilannya dan mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yuri.

"A-annyeong."

Jessica membalas sapaan itu untuk bersikap ramah. Lagipula ini adalah hari pertama sekolah, mana mungkin dia mengabaikan orang yang akan menjadi temannya di sekolah itu, selain Yuri, kekasihnya sejak mereka kelas 3 SMP.

Seorang gadis berambut lurus-warna-coklat-tua-sepunggung-tanpa-poni duduk dengan seorang gadis yang mempunyai rambut berwarna sama namun agak bergelombang. Gadis yang berambut lurus itu terlihat polos dan mungkin pendiam, berbanding terbalik dengan yang bergelombang, dia tersenyum dan terlihat agak tomboy.

"Aku Yoona, dan ini Seohyun, kekasihku." Gadis agak tomboy itu memperkenalkan dirinya sekaligus memperkenalkan gadis di sampingnya. Seohyun hanya mengangguk sekilas, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Jessica tersenyum. Dia akan memperkenalkan dirinya namun perbuatan Yuri daritadi membuatnya sedikit risih. Yuri sama sekali tak membuka matanya sejak tadi. Yang ia lakukan hanya menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Jessica sembari menciuminya lembut.

"Oh, salam kenal. Nhh... Aku Jess-Yuri berhentilah sebentar!" Jessica memotong kalimat perkenalannya dan menggantinya dengan bentakan ketika Yuri mulai melumat lehernya. Dengan kasar di dorongnya bahu Yuri hingga menjauh darinya. "Kau ini, lihat situasi dong!"

Yang diomeli hanya mengangkat bahunya dan terkekeh kecil. Yuri segera mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat dua gadis yang baru datang itu.

"Aku Jessica, dan cewek mesum ini namanya Yuri. Dia kekasihku." ucap Jessica memperkenalkan. Yoona mengangguk sekali lalu tersenyum. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yuri dan mereka bertatapan. Yuri terdiam memandang Yoona, sama sekali tak berkedip.

"Yul!" panggil Jessica. Dia mendorong bahu Yuri pelan. "Jangan genit sama Seohyun. Dia milik Yoona!"

Yuri mengerjapkan matanya dan mendapati Yoona tersenyum untuknya. Lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Jessica, yang mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Cemburuan nih. Aku hanya sedang memperhatikan murid-murid yang berlalu lalang."

Lalu pandangannya jatuh lagi, tepat ke dalam mata Yoona.

**]~.0.~[**

Di koridor sekolah yang ramai, Youngmin maju dari posisinya lalu mencium bibir Minwoo sekilas. Mereka telah mendapat pembagian kelas ketika mereka dikumpulkan kembali di aula sekolah untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan dengan terpaksa mereka harus berpisah.

"Bye jagi~. Kalau kau rindu padaku, datang saja ke kelas." Youngmin menepuk dada Minwoo dan terkekeh pelan. Minwoo hanya mengangguk sembari tersenyum. Youngmin membalas senyumannya lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kwangmin, yang berdiri tepat di samping Minwoo. "Dan Kwangie juga. Kalau kangen datang saja ke kelas. Ah atau kalian berdua datang ke kelasku bersama, kalian kan satu kelas sekarang."

Kwangmin tersenyum menanggapi lalu mengacak rambut pirang Youngmin. "Jaga dirimu."

Youngmin mendengus pelan, "Iya. Bawel."

Kwangmin dan Minwoo tertawa, membuat Youngmin kesal lalu menendang mereka.

"Yah! Apa yang lucu? Pergi sana masuk kelas!" perintah Youngmin tak sabar.

Minwoo tertawa seraya mengusap kakinya yang menjadi korban tendangan itu. Kwangmin memegang kakinya dan kembali tertawa, "Iya bawel~."

Youngmin menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia memukul kepala Kwangmin lalu berlari masuk ke dalam kelas 1-5 yang merupakan kelasnya.

"Yah! Youngmin! Ish, anak itu."

Minwoo tertawa melihat tingkah si saudara kembar Jo. Dia merangkul bahu Kwangmin lalu menariknya ke dalam kelas 1-3, yang merupakan kelas baru mereka.

Di depan kelas 1-3, Jessica mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya di hadapan Yuri, Yoona dan Seohyun. Dia tak rela jika dia berada di kelas 1-3 sedangkan kekasih dan kedua teman barunya mendapatkan kelas yang sama, di 1-5. Membuatnya tak bisa menghabiskan waktunya bersama dengan Yuri, seperti saat SMP dulu.

Yuri menangkupkan tangannya di pipi Jessica lalu menggoyangkannya ke kiri dan kanan. Membuatnya terlihat semakin imut dengan bibir yang dia kerucutkan. "Sica baby marah. Sica baby marah."

"Ish!" Jessica menepis tangan Yuri lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Dasar bodoh!"

Yuri terkekeh pelan. Yoona hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka dan Seohyun tetap diam. Yuri menyentuh dagu Jessica namun kembali di tepis kasar olehnya.

"Pergi masuk kelas!"

Jessica segera masuk ke dalam kelas dengan langkah yang sengaja di hentakkan. Membuat Yuri bergidik pelan lalu mengangkat bahunya. Dia segera berbalik dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya yang terletak melewati satu kelas dari kelas 1-3. Yoona dan Seohyun mengikutinya dari belakang. Lalu mereka masuk ke dalam kelas dan mencari bangku kosong untuk di tempati.

Kemudian seorang gadis berambut hitam bergelombang se-punggung masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan ke arah dua bangku kosong di sudut ruangan samping jendela. Segera dia duduk dan membanting tasnya ke meja.

"Aghh! Jiyoon jelek!" rutuknya kesal. Dia mengacak rambutnya lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di tas ranselnya.

"Siapa itu Jiyoon?"

Gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya yang belum sampai satu detik ia sembunyikan ketika mendengar suara seseorang. Segera dia menatap gadis berambut coklat muda sebahu yang berdiri di samping kursinya dengan ransel merah di bahunya. "Boleh aku duduk disini?" Gadis itu menunjuk ke arah kursi kosong di samping gadis berambut panjang. Dia hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan gadis berambut sebahu itu duduk di sampingnya lalu menyandarkan punggungnya ke jendela setelah melempar tasnya ke lantai.

"Aku Han Youngra." Gadis berambut pendek itu memperkenalkan dirinya secara singkat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya, menunggu gadis di hadapannya untuk membalas.

"A-aku Kim Hyuna." Gadis berambut panjang itu membalas jabatan tangan Youngra lalu tersenyum. "Dan, Jiyoon itu kekasihku."

Youngra menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Lalu? Kalian bertengkar?"

Hyuna menggeleng dan menghela napasnya. Kemudian dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya kesal padanya. Dia ada di kelas 1-3. Meninggalkanku di kelas ini sendiri. Dia jahat 'kan?"

Youngra spontan tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. Dia mengacak rambut hitam Hyuna dan mengusap lembut pipi putihnya. "Kau ini, itu kan peraturan sekolah, dan itu semua bukan keinginannya. Lagipula, kau bisa dapat banyak teman, sangat mudah."

"Tetap saja! Jika dia sayang padaku, dia akan meminta guru untuk memindahkannya ke kelas ini!"

Dan Youngra tertawa untuk yang kedua kalinya mendengar jawaban itu.

"Bagaimana bisa ada orang selucu kau? Hahaha."

Hyuna semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar pernyataan itu. Seperti sebuah ejekan tetapi mau tak mau bibir Hyuna perlahan membentuk sebuah senyuman.

Lalu seorang gadis lagi masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya imut namun dia terlihat dingin. Rambutnya berwarna hitam sebahu, namun beberapa helai rambutnya berwarna putih. Ck, mode untuk remaja memang punya khas tersendiri. Dia segera duduk di jajaran paling belakang, di bangku yang bersebelahan dengan Hyuna dan Youngra. Gadis itu menyimpan ransel hitamnya di meja, lalu segera duduk seraya memainkan ponselnya. Hyuna menoleh kearah gadis itu, lalu dia mengarahkan tangannya dan tersenyum kepadanya.

"Hai. Aku Kim Hyuna, dan dia Youngra."

Gadis itu hanya menoleh sebentar lalu kembali berkutat pada ponselnya tak peduli. Hyuna menggembungkan pipinya, menunggu jawaban. Namun beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu tetap diam.

"Yah! Hargailah orang sedikit! Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu! Kau hanya perlu memberitahu namamu dan kita bis-"

"Kwon Sohyun."

"Nde?" Hyuna meminta pengulangan kalimat, namun gadis bernama Sohyun itu sama sekali tak bergeming. Hyuna tersenyum simpul menanggapi, ya, mungkin Sohyun sedang ada masalah. "Y-yeah, Kwon Sohyun. Mari berteman."

Youngra terkekeh pelan melihat situasi itu.

Lalu dua orang gadis masuk ke dalam kelas. Mereka berjalan bergandengan tangan dan memilih duduk di bangku kosong yang terletak di depan Sohyun. Segera keduanya duduk dan tertawa bersama dengan topik pembicaraan mereka.

Hyuna merapikan rambutnya. Lalu dia berdeham kecil, dan hal itu membuat Youngra kembali terkekeh. Sudah dapat ditebak, pasti Hyuna akan mengajak mereka berkenalan.

"Ehm.. Hai?"

Kedua gadis itu menoleh. Mereka tersenyum ketika Hyuna mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku Hyuna, dan dia Youngra."

Gadis berambut pendek membalas jabatan tangan Hyuna. "Aku Nara, dan dia Sui, kekasihku."

Mulut Hyuna membulat kecil mendengarnya. Dia segera mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sui dan Sui segera menjabatnya.

"Kuhara kita bisa menjadi teman." ucap Hyuna dengan senyuman.

"Yeah, kuharap begitu." kata Nara. Lalu dia mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Youngra yang sedang membuka bungkus permen karet blueberry dan memakannya. Pandangannya kembali ke arah Hyuna, "Kalian berdua berpacaran?"

"Nde?" Hyuna membulatkan kedua bola matanya. Posisi duduknya berubah, saking terkejutnya ia dengan pertanyaan itu. Hyuna segera menggeleng dan mengibaskan tangannya. "A-ani, ani! Aku baru saja kenal Youngra beberapa menit yang lalu. Mana mungkin kita berpacaran. Iya 'kan?" Hyuna mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Youngra yang hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Dia memukul kepala Youngra dan membuatnya terkekeh kecil. "L-lagipula, aku sudah punya kekasih. Namanya Jeon Jiyoon. Dia ada di kelas 1-3. Kami sudah berpacaran sejak kelas 3 SMP dulu, ya sekitar enam bulan yang lalu."

Nara dan Sui mengangguk mengerti. Mereka tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu, sama sekali. Kemudian, obrolan mereka terhenti ketika seorang gadis tiba-tiba duduk di kursi kosong yang berada tepat di hadapan Youngra. Mata Sui membulat kecil. Gadis itu adalah gadis bermata dingin yang membuatnya penasaran. Dia agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya yang tiba-tiba. Namun, hal yang membuatnya senang karena mereka satu kelas. Entah mengapa Sui terlalu penasaran dengan gadis itu.

Hyuna bersiap dengan suaranya. Dia menepuk bahu gadis yang baru itu dan membuatnya berbalik.

"E-euh... Hai! Aku Kim Hyuna." Hyuna mengulurkan tangannya ke arah gadis itu. Gadis itu hanya menatapnya dingin, lalu kembali menatap ke depan.

Hyuna menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Dia menarik tangannya kembali dan melipatnya di dada.

"Namaku Kim Hyuna! Siapa namamu? Aku hanya ingin berteman!" seru Hyuna kesal.

Nara dan Youngra tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Hyuna. Sedangkan Sui, dia terbius dengan wajah gadis itu. Dia hanya memandanginya dari jarak sekitar satu meter, bahkan ia lupa untuk berkedip.

"Aghh! Inikah yang dinamakan SMU? Mengapa ketika aku mengajak berkenalan, kau malah-"

"A-zi." Gadis itu berucap pelan. Seperti berbisik.

Hyuna berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya. Namun pada akhirnya dia meminta pengulangan. "Huh? Siapa namamu?"

Dan gadis itu tak menjawab. Hyuna mendengus kesal. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Youngra dan meminta pengulangan.

"Namanya A-zi." ucap Youngra santai. Mulutnya tak henti untuk mengunyah permen karet.

Hyuna tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. "Mari berteman A-zi." ucapnya bersemangat.

Sui menengokkan kepalanya. Dia menatap A-zi sekali lagi kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya sebelum ada yang menyadarinya.

"Namanya A-zi." bisik Sui pelan.

Dan seorang namja berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kelas. Dia mencari bangku kosong untuk ditempati. Lalu matanya menangkap bangku kosong di samping namja berambut coklat. Namja pirang itu segera membawa ransel abunya di bahu dan mendekati namja berambut coklat yang tengah mendengarkan lagu lewat headphone dan iPod-nya.

"H-hai!"

Namja pirang itu menyapa dengan senyuman. Si namja berambut coklat itu menoleh, merasakan kehadiran seseorang. Lalu dia melepas headphone-nya dan mengaitkannya ke leher.

"Hai!" Namja itu membalas sapaannya.

"B-boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya namja pirang itu seraya menunjuk ke bangku kosong itu.

Namja berambut coklat tersenyum, "Sure."

Namja pirang itu membalas senyumannya. Lalu dia duduk di bangku itu dan menaruh ranselnya di meja. "Aku Kevin." Dia mengulurkan tangannya.

Namja berambut coklat itu membalas uluran tangannya. "Kiseop."

Lalu mereka memulai percakapan tentang asal sekolah maupun hobi mereka.

Kemudian Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi masuk ke dalam kelas dengan tawa mereka. Entah apa lelucon aneh yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun tak henti-hentinya tertawa. Setelah mendapatkan dua bangku yang masih kosong di urutan kedua dari belakang, mereka segera duduk dan menaruh ransel di meja. Lalu melanjutkan percakapan mereka.

"Kyu, si Bunny Pink itu sekolah dimana?" tanya Zhoumi, membuka percakapan.

"Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi mengangguk. "Dia sekolah di Chang-in, bersama si Snow White."

Zhoumi menyatukan alisnya. "Dengan Kim Kibum? Aku tak yakin mereka berdua akan akur jika satu sekolah lagi. Kau tahu sendiri 'kan, Sungmin itu cerewet sedangkan Kibum itu lebih senang diam dan ketenangan, mana bisa jika mereka bersama."

Kyuhyun memukul kepala Zhoumi kemudian, "Kau pikir aku bisa apa satu kelas denganmu sejak kita kelas 1 SD? Huh? Pikir kau, koala!"

Zhoumi menyikut lengan Kyuhyun dan terkekeh. "Ish, kita memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, Kyu."

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya, pura-pura kesal. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba jatuh pada tatapan namja tinggi yang baru masuk ke dalam kelas itu. Rambutnya hitam, agak kecoklatan. Mata yang misterius, hidung mancung dan bibir yang menggoda. Wajah itu membius Kyuhyun saat itu juga. Dia tak menghiraukan Zhoumi yang sejak tadi mengoceh di sampingnya. Dia memperhatikan namja itu hingga dia duduk, mengambil tempat di depan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya ketika namja itu tersenyum dan menatap kearahnya.

"Namaku Shim Changmin."

Tanpa sapaan sebelumnya, namja tinggi itu memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Kyuhyun. Semburat merah tiba-tiba datang dan menghiasi pipi putihnya. Zhoumi yang melihat tatapan berbeda dari cara Kyuhyun menatap Changmin mulai membalas jabatan tangan Changmin yang terulur.

"Aku Zhoumi dan dia Kyuhyun. Kami sudah bersahabat sejak SD!"

Changmin mengangguk lalu tersenyum. Dia melepaskan tangannya dari tangan Zhoumi lalu menatap Kyuhyun. "Kuharap kita dapat menjadi teman baik, ya Kyuhyun?" Changmin mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

Pipi Kyuhyun semakin memerah sedangkan Zhoumi semakin memanas. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Zhoumi mencintai Kyuhyun, sudah sejak lama. Sejak lama hingga sekarang. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak pernah menyadarinya.

Zhoumi menepis jari Changmin dari dagu Kyuhyun. "Kau dari SMP mana, Changmin?" tanya Zhoumi penuh penekanan.

**]~.0.~[**

"Jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

Sungmin mengangguk seraya meneguk strawberry juice-nya. Zhoumi menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela cafe. Dia terlalu malas untuk menanggapi Sungmin dan Kyuhyun yang tengah menceritakan hari pertama sekolah mereka masing-masing. Dia lebih memilih memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan kalau ia sedang berciuman dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Rasanya pasti akan sangat manis dan membuatnya melayang. Tetapi itu mustahil. Kyuhyun hanya menganggap Zhoumi sebagai sahabat.

"Bahkan dia memberikanku nomor teleponnya. Aaah~ aku sangat bersyukur bertabrakan dengannya di trotoar itu." pipi Sungmin merona ketika menceritakan namja yang dimaksudnya.

Kyuhyun hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah sahabat sejak kelas 1 SMP-nya. Dia menyesap chocolate milkshake-nya dan menatap Sungmin. "Sepertinya aku juga jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama terhadap seseorang."

Zhoumi segera membuka matanya dan dengan terpaksa meninggalkan fantasi liarnya. Dia menajamkan pendengarannya dan memilih untuk mendengarkan cerita Kyuhyun.

"Jinjja? Ceritakan, ceritakan!" pinta Sungmin tak sabar.

"Dia tinggi dan tampan. Bibirnya begitu menggoda. Aah~ Sungmin, kau benar-benar harus melihatnya secara langsung. Dia sangat tampan. Dan kami satu kelas. Ah, dia juga duduk di depanku."

"Wah, Kyu! Kau dekati saja dia, mungkin dia juga akan jatuh cinta padamu." saran Sungmin.

Zhoumi memutar kedua bola matanya. Siapa lagi yang Kyuhyun bicarakan, pasti Shim Changmin. Namja tinggi yang akan menjadi musuh barunya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hem, ini sih terserah kalian.

Katakan kepada saya kalau FF ini lebih baik dilanjut atau dihentikan saja.

Sebelumnya jangan ilfeel ya gara-gara saya ikut maen disana.

Kalau misalnya ini FF discontinued saya sih makasih aja buat yang sempet baca.

Kalau FF ini boleh lanjut mungkin lanjutannya sekitar 1-2 minggu lagi.

Mianhae dan gomawo buat sebelumnya.

**RnR?**


	2. Moment

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Teenage

**Cast** : Lihat saja nanti! Tapi author ikut main disini. Lumayan, buat ngeksis hahaha :D *direbus

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : M mungkin. Kalau aku salah nempatin kasih tau ya, biar diganti

**Type** : Yuri and Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : I don't know :3 Hehe mianhae

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan changmin kyuhyun hyuna saya milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is YURI and YAOI fic! GIRLXGIRL and BOYXBOY! Sama sekali gak ada STRAIGHT DISINI! Jangan ngarep ya straight readers. Saya aja main di FF ini ikutan jadi yuri wkwkwkwk XD. Enjoy ya, walaupun kata-katanya berantakan karena saya gak bias bikin kalimat. Jangan ilfeel gara-gara saya ikutan maen ya =,=. Boleh bashing saya tapi jangan pada para artis, okay?

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**Moment**

**.**

Yuri terduduk di ranjang kingsize-nya, hanya terbalut selimut putih, dan tanpa sehelaipun benang yang melekat di tubuhnya. Dia memikirkan sesuatu. Pertemuannya dengan seseorang kemarin membuatnya susah tidur, dan bangun lebih pagi dari seharusnya. Tak seharusnya dia memikirkannya, tapi senyum gadis itu tetap terbayang di benaknya. Rambutnya, bibirnya, suara bahkan tubuhnya. Mengingatkan Yuri kepada-

"Jagiya~,"

Yuri kembali dari khayalannya ketika dirasakannya sepasang tangan kurus melingkar di lehernya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati dagu Jessica beristirahat di bahunya. Rambut pirang berantakan, dan wajahnya yang baru bangun tidur terlihat sangat menggoda. Yuri mengecup bibir setengah terbuka itu lalu menatapnya.

"Ada yang kau pikirkan? Hm?" tanya Jessica dengan nada manja.

Yuri menggeleng. Dia melepaskan pelukan tangan Jessica pada lehernya lalu berbalik ke arahnya.

"Lalu, kau kenapa?" Jessica mempoutkan bibir merah mudanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Kau memikirkan Seohyun?"

Yuri menggerenyitkan dahinya bingung. Lalu sedetik kemudian bibirnya tersenyum melihat Jessica menggembungkan pipinya kesal. "Kau cemburu?" Yuri mendorong tubuh Jessica yang juga naked dan menindihnya.

"Aw!" Jessica menjerit kaget, lalu tertawa pelan. "Kalau iya kenapa?" Dia menatap Yuri dengan wajah menantang.

Yuri menyeringai. Digigitnya ujung hidung Jessica lalu menarik selimut putih hingga menutupi tubuh mereka berdua.

"Y-yah! Yuri!"

"Ssst!"

"Lepas!"

"Kau diam saja, jagi~."

"Ahahaha geli~ lepas ah!"

"Hmm, gak mau."

"Engh~, ayo sekolah."

"Hehehehe."

"L-lepas, aahh..."

"Just one second."

"Enghh, lepashh..."

"Hm?"

"Ohh~ hnn... Yuri! Yah!"

**Teenage**

Bruk!

Youngra membantingkan telapak tangannya di meja Hyuna lumayan keras. Membuat Hyuna yang tengah membaca novel tersentak kaget. Hampir dia terjatuh ke belakang jika saja tangannya yang satu lagi tak menahan meja. Hyuna meletakkan novelnya di meja, bersiap untuk marah.

"Yah!"

"Pagi, hehe." Youngra hanya nyengir dan kemudian duduk di kursinya. Dia melempar ranselnya ke lantai.

Hyuna menendang kaki Youngra dan menggembungkan pipinya, "Kau mengagetkanku, bodoh!"

Youngra mengangkat sebelah bahunya dan tersenyum. Dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku seragamnya lalu meletakkannya di atas novel Hyuna. "Datang ya!" seru Youngra. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebungkus permen karet rasa jeruk dan memakannya.

Hyuna mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikan Youngra, "Apa ini?" tanyanya.

Youngra mengunyah permen karetnya. "My friend's party. Datang ya?"

Hyuna menatap kertas berisikan alamat itu bingung, lalu kembali menatap Youngra. "Kapan?"

"Malam minggu ini."

Hyuna mengangguk setelah menimbang-nimbang. Dia melipat kertas itu dan memasukannya ke dalam saku jas-nya. "Baiklah."

"Hyuna!"

Pandangan mereka berdua beralih ke arah pintu kelas. Disana, seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek sudah berdiri seraya tersenyum ke arah Hyuna. Wajah Hyuna segera sumringah. Dia segera berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Jiyoon-ah!" pekik Hyuna gembira.

Mereka berdua berbincang sebentar dan kemudian pergi dari batas pandangan Youngra. Youngra menaikkan kakinya ke atas bangku Hyuna dan melipatnya, seraya masih mengunyah permen karetnya. Tak disangka bibirnya membentuk seringai kecil.

Kemudian Kwon Sohyun datang dan duduk di bangkunya. Dia meletakkan ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam sana.

Youngra membuka satu bungkus permen karet lagi lalu memakannya. Mengunyah dua permen karet bersamaan.

"Hei, Sohyun!" panggilnya. Sohyun menoleh dengan tatapan dinginnya. "Kau suka party?"

Sohyun mengalihkan pandangannya, kembali fokus pada bukunya. Youngra mendengus kesal setelah itu. Tak ada gunanya mengajak dia, batinnya.

**]~.0.~[**

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai dari kantin menuju ruang kelas, meninggalkan sahabatnya. Sebenarnya Zhoumi masih di kantin. Dia sedang mencoba segala macam makanan seperti orang kelaparan. Padahal Kyuhyun sudah mengajak namja berambut merah itu ke kelas sejak tadi. Tetapi dia tak mau. Hal itu membuatnya kesal. Kyuhyun mendengus sebal.

"Dasar koala gila!" pekiknya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut koala gila?"

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah sumber suara yang berasal dari hadapannya. Seorang namja tinggi, rambutnya hitam dan berwajah tampan berdiri di hadapannya. Kyuhyun yakin dia bukan anak kelas satu sepertinya, mungkin dia kakak kelas.

"A-an... Bukan siapa-siapa. Kau-"

Namja itu tersenyum ke arah Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya. "Choi Siwon. Kelas 2-2."

Kyuhyun menerima uluran tangannya ragu lalu tersenyum canggung. "Cho Kyuhyun. Anak kelas-"

"Kelas 1-5 'kan? Aku sudah tahu."

Kyuhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung. Bagaimana namja itu tahu kelasnya sementara mereka baru bertemu detik ini juga?

Siwon tertawa melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Dia menepuk kepala Kyuhyun lembut. Membuat pipi Kyuhyun merona merah di buatnya. Kyuhyun juga tak tahu kenapa.

"Sampai bertemu lagi ya. Aku ada urusan."

Lalu Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang mematung disana. Dalam beberapa saat ia membeku. Dan dia kembali dalam kesadarannya lalu setelah itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Jangan! Jangan Kyu! Jangan pikirkan namja itu! Kau bilang kau ingin dapatkan Shim Changmin? Kau ingin dia bukan?" Kyuhyun memukul kepalanya berulang kali. Dia tak menyadari seorang namja lain berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan tubuh yang bertumpu pada tangan kanannya di dinding.

"Kenapa namaku disebut?"

Kyuhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya mendengar suara itu. Di hadapannya, Changmin berdiri tenang dengan senyuman. Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya kaget, lalu semburat merah datang lagi menjalari pipinya.

"Ch-Changmin! Sejak kapan kau-"

"Tenang saja. Aku baru datang. Dan aku juga tidak mendengar ucapanmu tentangku." jawab Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengusap dadanya lega. "Syukurlah." Dia tersenyum senang. Lalu detik itu juga dia terdiam. Otak jeniusnya mencerna sesuatu. Dan dia menyadarinya segera. "Ya! Darimana kau tahu aku membicarakanmu? Kau pasti mendengarnya bukan? Huh?"

Changmin tertawa. Dia mulai berdiri tegak dan maju selangkah mendekati Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyunie lucu ya?" Changmin menyentuh bahu Kyuhyun dan menatapnya.

Kyuhyun membeku di tempat. Sentuhan itu membuat darahnya mendidih dan bergejolak. Dia begitu menginginkan namja ini.

"Ch-Chang..."

"Besok main game di rumahku. Bagaimana?" tanya Changmin manis.

Kyuhyun menggerenyitkan dahinya. "G-game?"

"Kyu suka game 'kan?"

Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangguk. Dia tak mau menyianyiakan kesempatan ini. Besok harus menjadi hari sempurna pendekatannya terhadap Changmin.

**]~.0.~[**

Di dalam toilet putri lantai 2 Guardian High School, Yuri berdiri di hadapan Yoona, yang tengah menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu salah satu wc. Yoona tersenyum ke arah Yuri yang hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu, yang mungkin bersifat privacy, hingga tak ada orang yang boleh tahu selain mereka. Bahkan kekasih mereka masing-masing.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Yoona.

Yuri mendengus dan menendang dinding pelan. "Kenapa kau kembali kesini?"

"Hanya rindu padamu."

"Dan membawa gadis lain?" Yuri mengangkat alisnya dengan wajah menantang. "Apa maksudmu?"

Yoona masih menanggapinya dengan santai. "Kau juga bersama Jessica sekarang."

Yuri menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu dia tertawa pelan. "Kita sudah berakhir. Ingat?"

"Yeah. Aku sangat mengingatnya." Yoona melangkah maju dan mengangkat wajah Yuri. "Kau masih sama seperti dulu."

Yuri mendorong tubuh Yoona terhadap pintu wc. Yoona hanya tersenyum melihat tingkahnya. "Maksudmu aku sama seperti ketika kita SD dulu?"

Yoona meraih beberapa helai rambut Yuri dan menyelipkannya di belakang telinga. "Sama seperti kelas 2 SMP dulu."

"Maksudmu sama seperti ketika kau pergi tiba-tiba?" Yuri tertawa meremehkan lalu mendorong bahu Yoona.

Yoona masih tersenyum. Dia mengangkat jarinya dan menyentil dahi Yuri. Membuat Yuri diam, merasakan kebiasaan Yoona sejak mereka kelas 1 SD. Ternyata kebiasaan Yoona terhadapnya masih ada sampai sekarang. Walaupun mereka sempat terpisah selama lebih dari satu tahun, dan sekarang dipertemukan kembali di sekolah baru. Walaupun dengan kondisi yang sedikit berbeda.

"Yeah."

"Aku harap kau menyesali perbuatanmu waktu itu."

Yoona menyeringai kecil mendengar kalimat itu. Dia maju satu langkah mendekati Yuri dan mengusap pipinya lembut. "Yuri, tidak rindu padaku?"

Yuri terdiam. Mulutnya sama sekali tak bisa menjawab. Atau memang mulutnya tidak mengetahui satu jawaban apapun. Cukup lama mereka dalam keheningan, akhirnya Yoona menghapus jarak diantara mereka dengan cara melumat bibir Yuri langsung. Dia merindukan bibir merah ini. Sudah lama tak ia cicipi, sudah lama tak ia jamah. Yuri hanya diam, tak merespon dengan apa yang Yoona lakukan. Yang ingin dia rasakan hanya ciuman ini. Sentuhan yang ia rindukan. Yoona melumat bibir itu dengan pelan, tak ingin membuat tempo lumatan itu menjadi cepat. Ia lebih suka menyicipi dengan perlahan namun terjamah semua.

"Hei Yuri!"

Yuri membuka matanya-yang sempat ia pejamkan-ketika mendengar sebuah suara. Dia segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yoona dan mengarahkan pandangannya ke sumber suara. Begitupula dengan Yoona. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat muda sebahu sedang menyandar di dinding dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Dia menatap mereka dengan pandangan biasa, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

Mata Yuri melebar melihat teman sekelas baru mereka berdiri disana. "Y-Youngra? Se-sejak kapan kau berada disini?"

"Kau dicari Jessica di kelas."

Yuri segera berjalan cepat mendekati Youngra. Dia menarik kerah baju Youngra tak sabar. "Jangan bicarakan ini di depan siapapun? Termasuk Jessica. Mengerti?"

Ekspresi wajah Youngra tak berubah sedikitpun. Tak ada rasa takut. Dia hanya tersenyum dan menurunkan tangan Yuri perlahan dari kerah bajunya. "Jessica menunggumu." Youngra menunjuk ke arah pintu dengan dagunya. "Pergilah."

Yuri terdiam sejenak. Dia tak percaya jika Youngra dapat menyembunyikan hal ini. Masalahnya dia baru mengenalnya kemarin, sama seperti teman-teman baru lainnya. Tapi di satu sisi dia harus segera pergi. Sebelum Jessica datang kemari dan menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi.

Yuri mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Yoona, yang hanya menatapnya dengan senyuman. Lalu pandangannya beralih kembali ke arah Youngra, mendorong bahunya kasar dan segera berlalu dari tempat itu.

Youngra merapikan kerah bajunya, walaupun bajunya memang sudah berantakan. Seragam yang keluar, dasi yang tak dipakai dengan benar dan lengan kemeja yang di gulung sesiku.

"Apa maksudmu datang kemari?" Akhirnya Yoona bersuara, setelah keheningan mengambil alih dalam beberapa detik.

Youngra tertawa kecil dan berjalan ke arah wastafel. Dia menyalakan keran dan membasuh kedua tangannya ketika air mulai mengalir.

"Toilet ini bukan milik nenek moyangmu." ucap Youngra santai.

Yoona berdecak kecil. Lalu dia berlalu, keluar dari toilet meninggalkan Youngra. Youngra hanya terkekeh kecil seraya mematikan keran air.

**]~.0.~[**

Hyuna memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan kemudian ke kiri-trakk—hingga terdengar bunyi dari tulang-tulang yang kaku akibat berdiam di hadapan duapuluh soal kimia yang ditekuninya sejak satu jam yang lalu. Lalu dia merenggangkan lengannya ke udara, kemudian menarik napas lega. Dia cukup puas dengan pertanyaan yang cukup mudah dijawab olehnya. Pasti Lee seonsaengnim, selaku guru kimianya akan puas dengan hasil pekerjaan Hyuna. Kita lihat saja besok.

Drrt.. drrt…

Hyuna menolehkan pandangannya ke arah handphone flip miliknya yang berada di samping buku PR-nya. Dia mengambil lalu membuka-plop—flipnya dan melihat deretan huruf dari pengirim pesan singkat yang masuk ke dalam nomornya. Dibukanya pesan itu untuk ia baca.

**From : Lovely Jiyoon**

Malam sayang~ udah makan?

Hyuna tersenyum. Lalu dia menekan tombol reply untuk membalas pesan tersebut.

**To : Lovely Jiyoon**

Malam juga honey :3

Aku belum makan, baru selesai mengerjakan PR hehe. Jagiya udah makan belum?

Lalu dia menekan tombol send-klik—dan pesan itu segera terkirim ke deretan nomor milik kekasihnya. Hyuna kembali tersenyum sebelum memeluk handphone bercasing kuning-nya di dada. Dia hanya butuh menunggu waktu sekitar satu menit—mungkin kurang—dan sebuah pesan sudah kembali masuk ke dalam nomornya.

**From : Lovely Jiyoon**

Udah dong, baru aja tadi *tepuk-tepuk perut*. Kenapa belum makan sayang? Makan dulu gih. Atau mau disuapin~?

Hyuna tertawa kecil.

**To : Lovely Jiyoon**

Males ah jagiya~ takut gemuk. Ini kan udah malem :3

Hyuna turun dari kursi lalu berjalan menjauhi meja belajarnya menuju ranjang single size yang penuh dengan warna kuning-mulai dari seprai dan boneka-boneka yang berjajar rapi di dekat bantal. Dia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di sana dan berbaring memandang layar handphone-nya. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama, sebuah pesan singkat sudah kembali datang ke handphone-nya.

**From : Lovely Jiyoon**

Heh! Kamu udah terlalu kurus! Makan dulu sana! Ayo~ kalau aku ada disitu udah aku jewer kamu dan paksa kamu makan.

**To : Lovely Jiyoon**

Ani, ani, ani~ aku maunya disuapin sama jagiya :3

Dan Hyuna menekan tombol send kembali.

Hyuna meletakan handphone-nya di samping kepala. Dia menatap langit-langit kamarnya—yang berwarna hijau cerah—selagi bersenandung kecil. Tangan kanannya menggapai boneka bear berwarna pink—pemberian Jiyoon saat valentine beberapa bulan yang lalu—lalu memeluknya di dada.

Drrt… drrt…

Dan handphone itu kembali bergetar. Hyuna menggapai lalu membuka pesan itu dengan senyuman. Namun, bukan sms dari Jiyoon. Dari nomor tak dikenal. Senyum Hyuna menghilang.

**From : 8943-0892**

Malam Hyuna

Hyuna menautkan kedua alisnya. Siapa ini? No siapa? Kenapa tahu namanya? Aish, Hyuna malas meladeninya.

Hyuna menekan tombol back dan kemudian menatap layar handphone itu. Wallpapernya. Fotonya bersama Jiyoon waktu kencan pertama mereka. Malam itu Jiyoon datang ke rumahnya. Mengatakan kepada orangtua Hyuna bahwa ada tugas kelompok akhir sekolah. Waktu itu mereka masih kelas 3 SMP. Dan orangtua Jiyoon percaya saja. Mereka tahu kalau gadis berambut pendek itu kekasih anaknya. Dan mereka tidak mempermasalahkan akan gender mereka. Hei, di Korea sekarang hubungan sesama jenis sudah wajar. Tak ada yang mempermasalahkan hal itu.

Mereka pergi ke taman bermain. Untuk kencan pertama mereka. Pertama naik roller coaster dan hal itu membuat Hyuna menangis di pelukan Jiyoon. Lalu mereka melanjutkan dengan masuk ke rumah kaca. Kemudian mereka membeli permen kapas. Hyuna masih ingat ketika Jiyoon memakan permen kapas miliknya. Dan Hyuna memukul Jiyoon saat itu. Dan terakhir, di malam minggu itu mereka menaiki bianglala. Malam sangat indah waktu itu. Bulan bersinar sangat terang. Bintang-bintang bertaburan di langit. Rasanya Hyuna ingin membawa pulang satu bintang kerumah.

Akhirnya mereka dapat menaiki bianglala setelah lama mengantri—bahkan Hyuna sudah menguap beberapa kali. Bianglala itu berputar tetapi terhenti lama ketika tempat yang mereka naiki berdua berada di puncak paling atas. Sepertinya bianglala pun tahu bahwa Hyuna ingin waktu terhenti saat itu juga. Memandang bintang dan bulan, di puncak tertinggi, berdua dengan orang yang kau cintai, apalagi yang masih kurang? Rasanya sudah sangat sempurna. Hyuna mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan mengarahkan lensa kamera kearah mereka berdua yang duduk berdempetan. Dan—klik—Hyuna menekan tombol ketika mereka berdua siap. Sebuah momen terpotret di ponselnya. Hyuna melihat hasil potretannya. Dirinya dan Jiyoon tersenyum manis—dengan pipi yang saling bersentuhan. Hyuna tersenyum puas. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan potret di handphone-nya sampai tak menyadari wajah Jiyoon sudah mendekat kearahnya. Hyuna merasakah hembusan napas mendekat. Dia menoleh dan dapat dirasakannya sebuah bibir mendarat mulus di bibirnya. Ciuman pertama mereka. Ciuman pertama Kim Hyuna. Lembut. Penuh cinta. Dan bintang menjadi saksinya.

Wajah Hyuna memerah mengingat memori itu.

Drrt… drrt…

Hyuna mengerjapkan matanya. Sebuah pesan masuk lagi ke nomornya. Semoga kali ini Jiyoon. Dia membuka pesan dan melihat siapa pengirimnya.

**From : 8943-0892**

Ah, ini nomorku. Han Youngra. Maaf kalau membuatmu takut. Selamat tidur kalau begitu.

Oh, Youngra ternyata, batinnya.

Hyuna segera menyimpan nomor itu dalam kontak ponselnya. Han Youngra.

Eh, kira-kira darimana dia mendapat nomorku? Ah, mungkin dari biodata sekolah kemarin.

Hyuna berniat untuk membalas pesan itu. Tapi ada rasa enggan juga. Lagipula dia sedang menunggu balasan dari Jiyoon. Dia memang tidak suka untuk berpesan singkat—kecuali kepada Jiyoon. Dia lebih suka untuk menyibukkan dirinya dengan hal lain. Membaca novel? Atau bermain laptop mungkin?

Jiyoon tak membalas pesannya.

**]~.0.~[**

**Update!**

**Please review :3 susah lho jadi authot ;_;**

**Oh ya, doakan saya ya**

**Rabu mau ujian~**

Oh ya, sekedar info

**Super Junior :** Kyuhyun | Siwon | Sungmin | Zhoumi

**DBSK :** Changmin

**U-Kiss :** Kevin | Kiseop

**Boyfriend : **Youngmin | Kwangmin | Minwoo

**SNSD :** Yoona | Yuri | Jessica | Seohyun

**4Minute :** Hyuna | Jiyoon | Sohyun

**Chi Chi :** A-zi | Sui | Nara

**OC : **Han Youngra. It's me ^w^

.

CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH SEIRINGAN BERJALANNYA FF

ThanKYU


	3. Hypnotic

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Teenage

**Cast** : Lihat saja nanti! Tapi author ikut main disini. Lumayan, buat ngeksis hahaha :D *direbus

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T atau M mungkin. Kalau aku salah nempatin kasih tau ya, biar diganti

**Type** : Yuri and Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : I don't know :3 Hehe mianhae

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan changmin kyuhyun hyuna saya milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is YURI and YAOI fic! GIRLXGIRL and BOYXBOY! Sama sekali gak ada STRAIGHT DISINI! Jangan ngarep ya straight readers. Saya aja main di FF ini ikutan jadi yuri wkwkwkwk XD. Enjoy ya, walaupun kata-katanya berantakan karena saya gak bias bikin kalimat. Jangan ilfeel gara-gara saya ikutan maen ya =,=. Boleh bashing saya tapi jangan pada para artis, okay?

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**Hypnotic**

**.**

Kwangmin duduk di hadapan Youngmin yang tengah menyantap sandwich-nya di meja makan rumah mereka. Kedua orang tua mereka masih di Australia, menyelesaikan masalah pekerjaan. Sedangkan Kwangmin dan Youngmin harus menikmati masa bebas mereka. Tanpa ada kekangan untuk tidak pulang malam ataupun untuk selalu belajar. Kwangmin memperhatikan kembaran berambut pirangnya. Dia terlalu cantik dan sifatnya terlalu menggemaskan. Ingin sekali dia memilikinya, benar-benar menginginkannya.

"Youngmin, Minwoo belum datang?" akhirnya Kwangmin membuka topic pembicaraan di meja makan.

Youngmin menggeleng seraya menggigit sandwich-nya yang hampir habis. Dia melihat layar handphone-nya dan tak mendapati panggilan masuk disana. "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan datang." kata Youngmin.

Kwangmin menanggapi jawaban itu dengan acuh. Dia menyesap susu coklatnya dan kemudian memilih untuk bertanya hal lain. "Youngmin," Kwangmin meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menatap Youngmin "jika ada orang lain yang mencintaimu selain Minwoo bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Youngmin tertawa pelan. "Aku sama sekali tak akan berpaling dari Minwoo. Sungguh. Pertanyaanmu sangat tak masuk akal, kau tahu?"

"Jika dia sudah mengenalmu dan mencintaimu lebih lama dari Minwoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Youngmin mengangkat sebelah aslisnya. "Aku bahkan sama sekali tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud."

Kwangmin menghela napasnya dan mencoba untuk jujur. "Begini, aku tak ingin menyusahkanmu dengan berbicara berbelit-belit. Kau dan Minwoo sama sekali-"

Tin tin!

"Hei! Minwoo sudah datang!" Youngmin meneguk susu coklatnya lalu meraih ransel yang ia letakkan di sampingnya. "Aku duluan ya. Minwoo sudah menjemputku. Lanjutkan saja nanti!" lalu dia berlari ke arah pintu keluar dan menemui Minwoo yang sudah menunggunya dengan motornya.

Kwangmin menelan kalimat yang belum ia lontarkan. Dia meraih ranselnya lalu meneguk susunya hingga habis. "Bahkan aku belum mengatakan padamu bahwa aku mencintaimu, cantik."

**Teenage**

Minwoo berkeliling di area kantin. Mencari tempat kosong yang bisa ia duduki. Lalu matanya menangkap Kwangmin, saudara kembar kekasihnya di meja sudut ruangan kantin. Minwoo segera melangkahkan kakinya kesana lalu duduk di hadapan Kwangmin.

"Hei man!" sapa Minwoo.

Kwangmin yang tengah meneguk orange juice-nya membalas sapaannya sedikit acuh. Lalu dia mengaduk-aduk chicken soup-nya tak beraturan. "Tak bersama Youngmin?" dia bertanya agak ketus.

Minwoo menggeleng. Dia merebut orang juice milik Kwangmin dan menyesapnya sedikit. "Aku disini mencarinya. Kukira dia bersamamu. Kau tahu dia dimana sekarang?"

"Yang kekasihnya itu siapa? Kau atau aku? Harusnya kau yang tahu 'kan?" Kwangmin mengaduk chicken soup-nya lalu memakannya sedikit.

"Aku hanya bertanya, man!"

Kwangmin berdecak pelan dan kembali berkutat pada makan siangnya. Dia tak suka dengan kehadiran Minwoo disini yang memang sungguh mengganggunya. Apalagi, namja dihadapannya ini telah merebut saudara kembarnya darinya.

"Kwangmin, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Kwangmin mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Apakah Youngmin terlihat sangat menggoda ketika sedang tidur?"

Kwangmin membulatkan matanya. Untuk apa si bodoh ini bertanya seperti itu? Heh, kau ada maksud untuk meniduri kembaranku? Ish, jangan harap!

"Kemarin aku memimpikannya sedang tidur di atas ranjangku. Dan dia terlihat sangat menggoda disana. Apa kau pernah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Youngmin dan melihatnya tidur? Kusarankan agar kau tak melakukannya. Di dalam mimpiku saja dia sudah terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda. Bisa-bisa imanmu kalah dan akhirnya kau melakukan sesuatu kepada kembaranmu sendiri. Dan jika kau melakukannya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Hahahaha."

Kwangmin tak menanggapi ucapan Minwoo. Dia hanya memakan chicken soup-nya yang hampir habis. Tanpa perlu Minwoo suruh pun, Kwangmin akan masuk ke dalam kamar Youngmin lalu memperkosanya. Tetapi ia tak akan melakukannya, dia tak punya keberanian melebihi itu.

"Kau ingin tahu betapa menggodanya dia? Hm?" Minwoo kembali menyesap orange juice milik Kwangmin. Kwangmin terpaksa mengangkat wajahnya dan kembali menatap Minwoo. Dilihatnya Minwoo menyeringai kecil. Minwoo menunjuk ke arah belakang tubuh Kwangmin dengan dagunya, mengisyaratkan Kwangmin untuk menoleh dan melihat sesuatu disana.

Kwangmin menolehkan pandangannya ke arah belakang. Dan dapat dia lihat dengan jelas, Youngmin berjalan ke arah mereka berdua. Satu kancing seragam paling atas yang tidak di kancing. Rambutnya yang melambai terkena terpaan angin kecil ketika dia berjalan. Senyumnya yang menawan dan tubuhnya yang ramping menggoda. Bagaimana bisa Kwangmin tak menelan ludahnya dan lupa untuk bernapas jika disuguhkan pemandangan seperti itu?

"Hai honey." sapa Youngmin manis. Dia segera duduk di pangkuan Minwoo ketika sampai di tempat mereka berdua berada.

"Hai juga manis." Minwoo membalas sapaan itu. Segera didekatinya bibir merah menggoda milik Youngmin dan diciumnya lembut. Youngmin membalas kecupan itu dan mereka mulai berciuman lebih intens.

Kwangmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali kepada chicken soup-nya yang hampir habis. Dia tak bisa melihat Youngmin-nya dicium oleh namja yang memang adalah kekasih saudara kembarnya. Dia mungkin akan merebutnya dengan segera. Agar dia yang dapat mencium Youngmin di muka umum. Menunjukkan kepada seluruh isi sekolah bahwa Youngmin adalah miliknya dan tak bisa di sentuh oleh lelaki manapun.

**]~.0.~[**

"Ehm!"

Kwon seonsaengnim menggebrak papan tulis berwarna hijau—tepat dibelakang tubuhnya—dengan satu tangan dan bunyinya—brak—lumayan keras. Youngmin tersentak dan sedikit melompat kecil dari duduknya. Wajar saja, bukannya Youngmin tak memperhatikan guru sedari tadi tetapi pikirannya lebih memilih untuk memikirkan seseorang. Yang mempunyai rambut berwarna hitam. Youngmin mengusap siku kanannya—yang sempat terantuk meja karena kaget-seraya menggerutu kecil. Dia memang tidak suka dengan sifat guru biologi yang suka mengagetkan ini.

"Simpan buku kalian. Kita akan mengadakan tes kecil untuk melihat kemampuan dan daya ingat kalian tentang materi di SMP."

Lalu dapat Youngmin dengar beberapa murid yang duduk dibelakang dan disampingnya menggerutu malas. Ada yang menggetuk-ngetukan pensil terhadap meja karena kesal, ada yang menggaruk kepalanya, ada yang memejamkan mata dan mencoba mengigat materi SMP, bahkan ada juga yang hanya duduk santai sambil makan permen karet. Youngmin membuang napas lalu merenggangkan otot lengannya. Percuma mau menggerutu sampai kalian kehabisan suara, tes ya tetap tes. Harus dijalani walau tak siap. Itu perkataan guru sejarahnya di kelas 1 SMP dulu, dan Youngmin masih ingat dengan dua kalimat itu.

Youngmin lalu mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Kwon seonsaengnim. Rambut lurusnya yang dia ikat ekor kuda asal melambai ke kiri dan kanan seiringan dengan langkahnya membagikan soal-soal tes ke seluruh siswa dalam ruangan. Youngmin menerima soal itu. Hanya 10 soal dan semuanya mudah, pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Isi dengan benar dan hasilnya akan menjadi nilai pertama kalian di pelajaran saya. Mengerti?" tanya Kwon seonsaengnim.

Dan murid-murid menjawab serempak. "Ne~!"

"Okay. Kerjakan masing-masing!"

Kwon seonsaengnim kembali ke mejanya—yang terletak di depan tengah—selagi para murid mulai mengambil pensil dan membaca soal-soal pilihan ganda yang lumayan perlu menggali pelajaran SMP yang sempat terpendam di dalam otak. Youngmin mulai membaca satu soal dengan teliti dan beberapa menit kemudian dia sudah mengerjakannya dengan cara menghitamkan bulatan c pada kolom nomor satu—yang menurutnya adalah jawaban yang paling benar. Dibacanya soal kedua dan tak sampai dua menit dia sudah kembali menjawabnya. Kali ini huruf a pada kolom nomor dua. Dan dia tersenyum kecil sebelum membaca soal nomor tiga. Dia yakin akan mendapat nilai 100 dalam tes ini.

**]~.0.~[**

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Jam istirahat, waktu makan siang kali ini digunakan Sui bersama lima gadis lainnya; Nara, Yoona, Seohyun, Jessica dan Yuri di kantin-tepatnya di meja panjang yang disetiap sisi kiri dan kanan terdapat tiga kursi berhadapan-yang diduduki oleh diri mereka masing-masing. Sui memasukan sesendok puding strawberry-nya ke dalam mulut lalu memperhatikan gadis-Jessica-yang berbicara. Jessica menatap manja kearah Yuri yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku sih terserah yang lainnya." kata Yuri.

Jessica mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Yoona dan Seohyun yang duduk bersebelahan, dan respon dari mereka hanya sebuah anggukan mengiyakan. Jessica tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah sepasang kekasih yang duduk berhadapan-Nara dan Sui-untuk meminta jawaban.

Nara nyengir-memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang rapi-dan menyatukan ujung telunjuk kanan dan jempolnya hingga berbentuk lingkaran yang diartikan sebagai lambang okay. Sui hanya diam saja. Sendok plastik kecil pudingnya masih berada di mulut. Dia sih tak masalah untuk ikut. Toh dia juga butuh refreshing sebentar.

Lalu mata Sui tak sengaja menangkap sosok seorang gadis yang duduk sendiri di sudut ruangan cafetaria kantin sekolah. Rambut panjangnya lurus seperti biasa. Entah mengapa Sui memang tak dapat berkedip jika melihatnya. Manik hitam milik gadis yang dingin itu seolah memenjarakannya. Ingin tahu lebih jauh tentangnya. Bahkan ingin bersama dengannya.

"Yayy! Jadi lusa nanti sepulang sekolah kita adakan triple date!" girang Jessica.

Teriakan Jessica membuat Sui kembali ingat untuk berkedip. Dia melepaskan sendok kecil itu dari mulutnya dan meletakannya di atas puding-yang masih tersisa setengah bagian. Lalu dirasakannya sebuah tangan menepuk kepalanya. Sui menatap Nara-yang mencondongkan tubuhnya dari sebrang meja-yang memandang Sui heran.

"Lihat apa, sayang?" Nara mengedarkan pandangannya kearah sudut yang dilihat Sui. "Kau berniat untuk mencari seme baru?"

Sui gelagapan. Dia menarik wajah Nara kembali menghadapnya dengan cepat. "Aniya. Aku tidak lihat apa-apa."

"Tapi kulihat kau sejak tadi menatap kearah sana dengan tatapa-"

"Sungguh. Aku tak lihat apa ataupun siapa."

Nara menatap Sui beberapa detik, mencari kepastian dari bola matanya. Sui berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan Nara mungkin percaya ketika dia menarik tangannya dari kepala Sui dan kembali duduk seperti semula.

"Ingat! Lusa nanti, okay?" kata Jessica lagi.

**]~.0.~[**

Suara bel tanda berakhirnya seluruh pelajaran—yang mengakhiri hari ini—membuat Ahn seonsaengnim berhenti mengoceh dalam bahasa inggris. Perempuan berumur sekitar 27 tahun itu membereskan buku-buku dan barang lain miliknya di meja dan memasukannya ke dalam tas coklat mahalnya. Rambut coklatnya yang jatuh sepunggung melambai kecil seiringan dengan langkahnya-tuk, tuk, tuk dari higheels 8 senti yang ia kenakan-keluar dari kelas yang mulai bising. Dia pamit setelah sebelumnya mengingatkan para muridnya untuk mengumpulkan artikel berupa report text dalam bahasa inggris.

Kyuhyun memasukan buku pelajarannya ke dalam tas. Lalu menarik resleting dan mengenakan tas ransel hitam itu kemudian. Zhoumi melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu dia berdiri dari duduknya dan tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

"Hari ini kita ke cafe biasa. Sungmin bilang ingin bertemu lagi, curhat tentang pangerannya mungkin."

Kyuhyun menatap jam tangan hitam-pemberian orang tua Zhoumi dari Jerman sebulan yang lalu—di tangan kirinya. Dia mendesah pelan, hendak berucap namun sebuah lengan lebih dahulu melingkar di pundaknya. Kyuhyun menoleh kearah si empunya lengan.

"Hari ini Kyuhyun ada acara bersamaku."

Dan orang itu adalah Changmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan mengiyakan.

"Cari hari lain saja ya, Zhoumi." kata namja tinggi itu.

Zhoumi mengangguk, seolah tak ingin mempersulit semuanya. Dia membenarkan posisi ranselnya—yang dia sampirkan pada satu bahu—lalu pergi keluar meninggalkan kelas.

Kyuhyun menangkap tatapan kecewa di mata namja berambut merah itu.

"Kita bisa pergi sekarang?" tanya Changmin.

Kyuhyun menoleh lagi dan mengangguk. Dia diam saja—hanya mengikuti kakinya untuk berjalan—ketika Changmin membawanya keluar kelas. Dan dapat dia rasakan ujung hidung Changmin menempel di helaian rambutnya. Menghirup, menghisap atau apapun sejenisnya.

"Motorku ada di tempat parkir. Ayo Kyunnie."

Dan pipi Kyuhyun memerah.

**]~.0.~[**

Changmin mematikan mesin motornya ketika berhenti di pekarangan depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun turun dari motor keren berwarna merah mengilap itu dan melepas helmnya. Rambut hitamnya terlihat agak berantakan, namun kembali rapi ketika dia menggerakkan kepalanya—seperti gerakan anjing kecil yang membebaskan basahnya air hujan dari tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menatap rumah minimalis yang didominasi dengan warna putih dihadapannya. Terlalu indah jika dihuni sendiri. Terlalu sepi dan damai.

"Orangtuamu mana?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin turun dari motornya setelah mengambil kunci motor. Dia melepaskan helmnya lalu mengibaskan rambutnya. Gerakan itu terlalu mempesona dimata Kyuhyun. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka sedikit, hanya sedikit celah. Dia terpaku pada satu makhluk Tuhan dihadapannya.

"Ah, orangtuaku tinggal di rumah lain. Jalan Orchid, daerah dekat SM Entertainment. Kau tahu?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut.

"Ini rumahku. Hadiah ulang tahun dari appa. Dia memperbolehkan aku tinggal sendiri."

Dan kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. "Cool! Kau beruntung. Aku bahkan tak boleh keluar rumah tanpa izin."

Changmin tertawa kecil dan mengacak rambut lembut Kyuhyun. Dia merangkul bahu itu lagi dan menuntunnya masuk ke dalam rumah setelah sebelumnya membuka pintu putih itu dengan kunci rumah yang Changmin bawa di saku celananya.

Keduanya melepas sepatu dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu kecil samping pintu. Kyuhyun melangkah masuk dan dia dapat mencium aroma yang menyejukkan di segala penjuru ruangan. Berbagai perabotan ditata secara rapi. Penataannya sangat profesional. LCD TV di ruang santai diletakkan pada jarak sempurna dari sofa-sofa putih yang berjajar sempurna. Disamping rak televisi terdapat rak buku yang penuh dengan novel-novel karya penulis terkenal. Di sebrang dinding terdapat grand piano berwarna hitam dan sebuah bangku kecil di hadapannya. Di sudut lain terdapat sebuah tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dan lantai dua. Dan disamping tangga terdapat dapur dan meja makan. Dan warnanya di dominasi oleh putih. Bahkan seluruh cat dindingnya.

"K-kau... yakin tinggal sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Changmin menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun manis. "Setiap minggu ada yang membersihkan rumah ini, rutin, suruhan appa."

Mulut Kyuhyun membulat-membentuk huruf O besar. Tangannya lalu merasakan berkaitan dengan jemari panjang Changmin. Kyuhyun menoleh, Changmin menuntunnya naik ke lantai dua dan berhenti di depan sebuah kamar.

"Main game di kamar?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lebih asik di kamar, bukan?"

Changmin menekan handel pintu dan menekannya ke bawah. Pintu putih dihadapan mereka terbuka. Dan aroma khas Changmin menyeruak masuk ke dalam hidung Kyuhyun. Changmin melangkah masuk dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya.

Ranjang queen size yang berhadapan dengan sebuah jendela berbentuk persegi dengan gorden berwarna putih. Meja nakas di samping ranjang—di permukaan meja terdapat jam weker dan lampu tidur. Disampingnya ada meja belajar, dengan buku-buku yang berjajar rapi dan sebuah laptop apple dan PC tablet berwarna putih. Di sisi dinding yang lain terdapat sebuah lemari besar berwarna hitam dan sebuah pintu-mungkin kamar mandi. Disamping jendela ada rak televisi—dengan LCD TV namun tak sebesar di ruang santai, PS3 dan beberapa game konsol lain. Di sampingnya ada dua rak berukuran sedang, yang satu untuk kaset game dan satu lagi DVD film. Dan semuanya ditata begitu rapi dalam nuansa yang didominasi oleh warna putih.

"Kau sangat suka warna putih?" tanya Kyuhyun. Bahkan seprai dan selimutmu juga berwarna putih, batinnya menambahkan.

Changmin memperhatikan ruangan kamarnya. Lalu tawa kecil keluar dari mulutnya. "Sepertinya hanya kebetulan."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan melepaskan ranselnya—melemparnya ke karpet bulu berwarna putih di depan televisi. Changmin melakukan hal yang sama.

"Changmin-ah, game-mu banyak sekali-bahkan melebihi koleksiku." kata Kyuhyun takjub. Dia berjalan kearah rak kaset game dan mulai mengabsennya. "Ah, bahkan kau punya semua game favoritku."

Changmin tersenyum. Dia membuka satu kancing kemeja teratasnya. "Aku akan mengambil cemilan. Kau pilih saja game-nya."

Kyuhyun mengangguk senang. Lalu jemarinya memilih beberapa game yang dipikirnya akan menarik untuk dimainkan berdua.

Changmin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar dan beranjak menuju dapur di lantai bawah. Dia membuka lemari pendingin dan mengambil dua kaleng minuman bersoda, sebuah keripik kentang rasa balado yang masih terbungkus, dan sebuah bungkusan biskuit coklat pemberian umma-nya dari Singapore seminggu kemarin. Changmin menutup pintu lemari pendingin dan kembali ke kamarnya dengan tangannya yang penuh dengan makanan. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun sudah mulai memainkan game-nya. Changmin menarik senyuman kecil dan kemudian duduk di samping Kyuhyun—di karpet bulu berwarna putih itu.

"Hei Changmin-ah," Kyuhyun menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada permainannya, "tadi aku pinjam kamar mandimu."

Changmin tak bergeming. Dia membuka pembuka kaleng minumannya—klek, csshh—dan soda-soda terlihat berlompatan kecil. Changmin meneguk sedikit coca-colanya lalu meletakkannya jauh dari kakinya.

Kyuhyun terlihat masih sibuk menekuni game sendiri dengan bantuan game stick yang diremas kuat oleh jari-jarinya. Bibir Changmin menarik sedikit senyum memperhatikan sosok itu. Fokus. Rambut hitam selehernya bergerak sesuai dengan gerakan tubuhnya. Cantik. Imut. Menggoda. Terlalu mempesona.

Gerakan tubuh Changmin tak dapat ditahan. Tubuhnya condong kearah tubuh Kyuhyun, dan wajahnya sudah berada tepat di wajah Kyuhyun. Changmin memperhatikan setiap detail yang Tuhan ciptakan untuk makhluk ini. Terlalu sempurna. Tolonglah, dia terlalu sempurna. Dan wajah Changmin lebih maju, bibirnya sudah bersentuhan dengan bibir Kyuhyun. Stick game dalam genggaman Kyuhyun terjatuh. Tubuh Kyuhyun segera menegang dan matanya membulat tak percaya. Kyuhyun sama sekali tak peduli pada dua kata kematian—yang selalu dihindarinya—yang kini tertera di layar. Game over.

Bibir Changmin menelusup—diantara kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun—lebih jauh hingga Kyuhyun dapat merasakan rasa dari coca cola yang diminum Changmin. Lebih intens dan Kyuhyun terpaksa memejamkan matanya. Menikmati. Ciuman itu terlalu menghisap, mengasilkan kecapan lembut namun nikmat. Kyuhyun berani bersumpah bahwa ciuman ini sangat nikmat. Dan menenangkan.

Sampai Kyuhyun dilepas dari surganya, ketika Changmin menghasilkan jarak lagi diantara mereka. Keduanya saling menatap, jauh di dalam mata. Pipi Kyuhyun memanas, dan dia menunduk.

"Mianhae..." suara Changmin, permintaan maaf, hembusan napas dan semuanya terdengar seperti sebuah desahan di telinga Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu dan tak berani menatap.

"Gw-gwenchana..."

"Aku yakin, tak ada seorang lelaki yang dapat menahan nafsunya ketika melihat wajahmu, Kyuhyun-ah."

Shit! Pipiku sangat panas sekarang!

**]~.0.~[**

Zhoumi segera duduk di sebuah bangku dihadapan namja cantik berambut hitam yang tengah menyesap milkshake strawberry-nya. Dia meletakkan ranselnya di samping dan menarik napas panjang.

"Lho? Zhoumi? Kemana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin. Dia menaruh handphone pink-yang semula dimainkannya-di samping gelasnya dan menatap Zhoumi heran.

"Dia sedang pendekatan dengan cowok yang ditaksirnya." jawab Zhoumi dengan nada yang terdengar lumayan ketus.

Sungmin membuang napas kecewa. Dia menyesap kembali minumannya. "Well, berarti kau yang harus mendengarkan ceritaku."

Zhoumi mengangguk terpaksa. Sebenarnya dia malas. Sangat malas. Bagaimanapun juga dia sedang cemburu gara-gara cowok yang Kyuhyun taksir itu. Cowok yang seenaknya merangkul Kyuhyun yang sangat disukainya. Uh, tangan Zhoumi mengepal keras sekarang.

"Aku akan kencan besok sepulang sekolah dengan namja tinggi yang aku ceritakan waktu itu. Zhoumi, kumohon doakan agar pendekatanku dengannya berhasil. Please."

**]~.0.~[**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu malam. Kwangmin tak bisa tidur sejak tadi. Padahal nanti sekolah pagi dan ada tes dari Kwon seonsaengnim, guru biologinya. Namun matanya memang tak bisa terpejam. Benaknya hanya memikirkan seseorang. Yang rambutnya pirang. Yang mempunyai wajah satu rupa dengannya. Yang dapat dia lihat tiap hari. Ah, pikirannya sedang bergelut dengan kenyataan.

"_Kemarin aku memimpikannya sedang tidur di atas ranjangku."_

Aish, ucapan Minwoo tadi siang di sekolah.

"_Dan dia terlihat sangat menggoda disana."_

Apakah sangat menggoda? Apa semenggodanya dia?

"_Apa kau pernah menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Youngmin dan melihatnya tidur?"_

Belum. Aku belum pernah melakukannya.

"_Kusarankan agar kau tak melakukannya."_

Tapi aku akan melakukannya.

Kwangmin turun dari atas ranjangnya. Antara ya dan tidak. Tapi percakapannya bersama Minwoo di sekolah tadi membuatnya penasaran. Apa sangat menggodanya dia? Ayolah, bagaimana wajahnya ketika tidur? Sexy? Imut? Kwangmin berani bertaruh jika 'adiknya' mungkin tidak akan kuat untuk melihat pemandangan itu.

Kwangmin keluar dari kamarnya setelah menemukan satu keputusan. Dia berjalan kearah sebuah pintu di samping kamarnya. Kamar ini. Apa benar ada malaikat di dalam sana?

Kwangmin menggapai handel pintu dan menekannya ke bawah.

Tuhan ternyata baik padanya, pintu itu tidak terkunci.

Kwangmin melangkah dengan perlahan—mencoba untuk meredam suara—agar tak membuat namja berambut pirang itu terjaga. Penerangan di ruangan itu kurang. Hanya dari lampu tidur di atas meja nakas di samping ranjang. Tapi pengelihatan Kwangmin cukup dapat menangkap sosok namja cantik yang tengah menggeliat pelan di ranjangannya. Bermimpi indahkah, eoh?

_ "Di dalam mimpiku saja dia sudah terlihat sangat seksi dan menggoda." _

Oh, Minwoo kau benar. Lihat dia, begitu menggoda. Piyama kebesaran berwarna merah muda—atau mungkin peach—yang dikenakan sangat cocok untuknya. Sebelah bahunya terekspos—mengingat piyama itu kebesaran—dan memperlihatkan kulit putihnya di tengah kegelapan. Bibir merahnya yang sedikit terbuka. Bulu matanya yang panjang, terlihat sangat cantik di kelopak matanya yang tertutup damai. Dia cantik. Sangat cantik bahkan.

Kwangmin naik keatas ranjang queen size itu dengan perlahan. Mencoba tak membuat gerakan mendadak yang akan membangunkan malaikat cantik ini. Dia besyukur sekali lagi terhadap Tuhan, selimutnya sudah jatuh di lantai sejak tadi, hal itu dapat membuat Kwangmin mengagumi tubuh ramping itu walau terhalang piyama tipis sepuasnya.

"_Bisa-bisa imanmu kalah dan akhirnya kau melakukan sesuatu kepada kembaranmu sendiri. Dan jika kau melakukannya, aku tak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu. Hahahaha."_

Lakukan saja kalau berani. No Minwoo, kau tak seberuntung aku 'kan? Kau tak dapat melihatnya tertidur dengan sangat menggoda di atas ranjang 'kan?

Kwangmin terdiam dalam beberapa waktu dengan posisi seperti itu. Telapak tangannya menumpu beban tubuhnya diatas tubuh Youngmin. Menghitung deru napas Youngmin yang normal. Kadang igauan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Damn! Dia sangat sexy!

Dengan seluruh keberaniannya—yang sama sekali tak dipikir dua kali—Kwangmin merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir yang selama ini sudah dinantikannya. Manis. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Youngmin menggeliat pelan, tetapi Kwangmin sama sekali tak mau beranjak dari posisinya. Dia tidak mau meninggalkan kesempatan ini. Mengecup bibirnya sudah seperti impian terbesarnya. Tanpa sadar, Kwangmin mulai mengulum bibir atas Youngmin perlahan. Lebih manis. Lalu melumatnya. Oh God, kalau ini mimpi jangan pernah bangunkan aku.

"Nghh…"

Sebuah lenguhan sexy keluar dari mulut Youngmin. Lalu namja pirang itu membuka matanya. Shit! Tuhan, katakan kalau ini hanya mimpi.

Kwangmin melepaskan tautan bibir itu. Dia menatap Youngmin yang menatapnya tak percaya. Shit! Kenapa dia harus bangun ketika aku belum pergi? Dan damn pada tubuh ini, mengapa kau tak mau beranjak dari atas tubuhnya? Huh?

"Kwangmin-ah…"

Jangan berbicara padaku. Jangan berbicara dengan nada mendesah seperti itu! Kau tahu, kau membangunkan sesuatu di bawah sana!

Youngmin menaikkan wajahnya hingga punggungnya terangkat. Kwangmin gelagapan. Dia tidak tahu harus mencari kalimat apa yang cocok sebagai alasan. Lagipula apa yang akan kau katakan jika ketahuan berada di atas tubuh seseorang seperti ini? Mengatakan kalau dia sedang mencari remote AC? Cih, jangan bercanda!

Hening. Kenapa kau begitu membiarkan keheningan seperti ini, Jo Youngmin? Kenapa tak kau marahi saja aku agar aku bisa turun dari tubuhmu secepatnya? Kalau hening seperti ini, aku malah terhanyut dalam pesonamu, sayang. Tak bisakah kau mengerti itu?

Berbeda dari yang diinginkan Kwangmin, Youngmin seakan mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan nalurinya. Dia benar-benar mendekatkan wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu kembali bertemu. Dan Kwangmin sama sekali tak dapat menghentikan matanya yang membulat lebar. Youngmin yang memulai. Dia melumat bibir Kwangmin, lebih intens daripada yang Kwangmin lakukan sebelumnya. Lebih dalam, dan lebih saling melumat.

Perlahan tangan ramping itu melingkar di leher Kwangmin. Dan matanya terpejam kembali, menikmati sentuhan itu. Salah satu tangan Kwangmin membelai rambut Youngmin, dan dia pun memejamkan matanya juga. Ikut tenggelam dalam sentuhan itu. Kwangmin menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Youngmin, dan dia menelusuri setiap rongga mulut itu dengan lidahnya. Hangat. Mimpi apa dia bisa berciuman seperti ini dengan orang yang sudah lama ia cintai?

Kecapan-kecapan saliva mulai terdengar di ruangan yang penuh keheningan itu. Youngmin semakin menelusupkan mulutnya, agar Kwangmin dapat menguasainya. Ciuman mereka bahkan sangat dalam. Kwangmin menghisap bibir bawah dan atas itu bergantian. Dengan gerakan cepat, terlihat sangat rakus memang tetapi dia melakukannya seolah ada Minwoo yang akan merebut bibir itu darinya. Dan ciuman mereka terhenti ketika Youngmin mendorong dada Kwangmin agar menjauh. Dia membutuhkan oksigen.

Mereka membuat jarak. Dan mata mereka saling menatap, mencari satu kepastian. Mulut Youngmin masih terbuka untuk mengambil napas. Diantara kedua bibir mereka terdapat benang saliva. Dan posisi mereka terlihat sangat intim.

Entah mengapa mereka menjadi lebih menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Mereka lebih senang mengangumi wajah lawan mainnya—walaupun wajah itu terlihat sama. Youngmin melepaskan lengannya dari leher Kwangmin secara perlahan, membiarkannya tergeletak diatas ranjang. Lalu dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya, dan kemudian tertidur—mungkin.

Kwangmin mengusap rambut Youngmin lalu mencium keningnnya. Dia turun dari atas ranjang dan mengambil selimut yang terjatuh. Diselimutinya tubuh Youngmin hingga sebatas dada. Lalu dia keluar dari kamar gelap itu, menuju kamarnya dengan perasaan yang tak dapat digambarkan.

**]~.0.~[**

**Makasih buat semua yang sudah kasih saya review :3**

**Seneng deh**

**Nih aku kasih peluk+cium *readerkabur**

**Hehehe**

**Aku mau bales review di cpater 2 nih**

**Mianhamnida yang chapter 1 gak aku bales**

**Mianhamnida m(_ _)m**

**Park Hyo Ra :** Ahahaha kalau Yuri balik ama Yoona, Jess mau gitu sama Seo? Jess kan maunya sama aku *ditabokYoona, gomawo :3

**SparKyu BabyELF**** :** Urusan NC nanti aja ye, belakangan. Dasar reader bejat *ditendang Gue juga bejat sih otaknya nyahahahha pasti pengen NC *smirk, gomawo :3

**Choi Rara**** :** Seneng banget Siwon nongol jiahahahaha, gomawo ne :3

**Kiyona**** :** Keputusan siapa dengan siapa ada di tangan Tuhan, eh maksudnya di tangan saya nyahahahaha. Tunggu update lainnya :D gomawo ne :3

**BooJaeBearYun**** :** Konflik pasti di bikin tapi untuk masalah request pengen couple lain dari DBSK sama SuJu kayanya belum bisa dipenuhi den, mianhae .

**BumBumJin**** :** Tapi sekarang tau kan udah ada chap 2, malah chap 3 juga *authorpabbo, tuh boyfriend udah nongol di atas. Wah masa? Terlalu nonjol ke yuri? Padahal aku pengen buat impas yuri sama yaoinya . gomawo ne :3 chingu takut naik bianglala -,- kok bisa? Takut ketinggian ne?

**S.W.L fournia : **Hahaha #TOSS. Aslinya ribet sih, tapi mau gimana lagi, aku kan author yang rakus pemain (?) #lupakan. Lah? Minta tambah cast? Hem, JunNick ya? Insyaallah deh aku seret mereka juga di FF ini. Ku-ku-kurang panjang O.O *shock #authorlebe. Nanti aku panjangin deeeeeeeeeeeehhh, pasti suka yang panjang-panjang 'kan? *otakmesumjanganditiru

**Aku bikin trailer fanfic-nya**

**Bisa dilihat di YouTube**

**Trailer 1**

.com/watch?v=vPk2UMWclxg&feature=

**Trailer Boyfriend**

.com/watch?v=TJe7OfZc_6o&feature=

**Trailer SNSD**

.com/watch?v=RMUh2h9A7To&feature=

**Gomawo :3**


	4. New

**Author** : Yuri Masochist or Han Youngra

**Title** : Teenage

**Cast** : Lihat saja nanti! Tapi author ikut main disini. Lumayan, buat ngeksis hahaha :D *direbus

**Genre** : Romance

**Rated** : T atau M mungkin. Kalau aku salah nempatin kasih tau ya, biar diganti

**Type** : Yuri and Yaoi

**Length** : Chapter

**Summary** : I don't know :3 Hehe mianhae

**Disclaimer** : Semua cast milik Tuhan! Kecuali cerita dan changmin kyuhyun hyuna saya milik saya pribadi :D

**Warning** : Alur kecepetan! Bahasa berantakan! Banyak TYPO's! This is **YURI** and **YAOI **fic! **GIRLXGIRL** and **BOYXBOY**! Sama sekali **GAK ADA STRAIGHT DISINI!** Jangan ngarep ya straight readers. Saya aja main di FF ini ikutan jadi yuri wkwkwkwk XD. Enjoy ya, walaupun kata-katanya berantakan karena saya gak bias bikin kalimat. Jangan ilfeel gara-gara saya ikutan maen ya =,=. Boleh bashing saya tapi jangan pada para artis, okay?

**Thank you bagi yang sudah membaca WARNING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**New…**

.

Kevin menggigit dalam gigitan besar sandwich special buatan umma-nya. Dia menyantapnya setiap pagi sebelum sekolah, dan rasanya memang sangat enak. Buatan umma-nya tak ada yang bisa menandingi. Dia memandang appa-nya yang duduk di sampingnya—tetapi di sudut meja makan yang lain—seraya membaca koran dan menyesap kopi hitam panasnya sesekali. Umma-nya entah dimana. Mungkin menyiram tanaman di pekarangan rumah.

"Oh ya Kevin, bagaimana sekolahmu? Ini hari ke-empatmu di sekolah 'kan? Apakah kau mendapatkan banyak teman?" tanya appa-nya seraya membuka lembaran koran—srekk—dan mulai membaca kolom paling atas disana yang mengusung tentang kenakalan remaja pada tahun ini. Appa-nya menggeleng pelan membaca deretan-deretan kalimat itu. "Appa harap kau berteman dengan orang yang benar."

Kevin mengunyah sandwich-nya sebelum ia telan. Setelah habis, dia menjawab pertanyaan appa-nya. "Tenang saja appa. Aku baik-baik saja. Semua temanku baik kok."

Appa-nya mengangguk seolah mengerti dan tak mau memperpanjang topic pembicaraan. Dia lebih senang dengan berita-berita di korannya. Kevin hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Kemudian dia menyesap susu coklatnya hingga habis.

"Kevin-ah!"

Kevin terkesiap mendengar panggilan—teriakan—umma-nya dari pekarangan depan. Dia meraih ranselnya sebelum menyahut. "Ne umma!"

"Palli! Ada temanmu!"

"Teman?" alis Kevin bertaut. Teman? Siapa? Dia tak—belum—pernah memberikan alamatnya kepada siapapun, kecuali kepada sekolah ketika mengisi biodata siswa. Kevin segera berlari keluar rumah—setelah sebelumnya mengecup pipi appa-nya—dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dia melihat seorang lelaki tampan tersenyum ramah kepada ibunya. Kemudian lelaki itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kevin yang berjalan mendekati mereka berdua.

"Pagi Kevin."

"Ki-Kiseop?"

**Teenage**

"Pagi Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menoleh ketika namanya dipanggil. Dia melihat senior-nya berlari kearahnya. Dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidung mancungnya. Bajunya rapi dan rambutnya ditata menawan. Hei, dia sangat tampan.

"Annyeong sunbae." Kyuhyun membungkuk kecil sekedar untuk memberi hormat.

Siwon tertawa dan mengacak rambut Kyuhyun. "Tidak usah seformal itu Kyu. Panggil saja aku hyung." kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk ragu. Melihat senyumannya cukup membuat detak jantung Kyuhyun lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Tetapi tidak secepat kemarin. Ketika bibir Changmin menyentuh bibirnya. Ah, jangan bahas itu lagi. Wajah Kyuhyun pasti sudah memerah sekarang.

"Pulang sekolah kau ada acara?"

"Eh?" Kyuhyun terlihat berpikir dan mengingat acaranya. "Sepertinya tidak ada hyung. Waeyo?"

"Mau nonton film bersamaku?" tanya Siwon lagi.

"Nonton film? Dengan hyung? Berdua?" tanpa disadari wajah Kyuhyun kembali memerah—setelah sebelumnya memudar.

"Nde. Bagaimana? Kau mau?"

Entah ada angin apa, Kyuhyun segera mengangguk menerima tawaran itu. Dia tidak tahu mengapa wajahnya memerah kali ini, oleh Siwon. Padahal, tujuannya adalah Changmin. Ya, yang dia inginkan hanya Changmin, bukan Choi Siwon.

**]~.0.~[**

Bel berbunyi nyaring di seluruh ruangan keras, tanda pelajaran kedua telah usai. Kini waktunya istirahat makan siang. Kevin membereskan buku fisikanya. Terasa lumayan pening kepalanya, mengingat rumus-rumus aneh yang disuapi gurunya secara paksa. Dasar si Sung seonsaengnim itu. Awas saja kalau rumus-rumus itu membuat suhu tubuhnya panas dingin gara-gara harus mengingatnya diluar kepala. Dia kira mudah apa? Mudah mungkin menurut si Sung seonsaengnim itu, karena dia hanya mempelajari satu pelajaran. Sedangkan para murid? Fisika, kimia, bahasa inggris, bahasa mandarin, matematika, sejarah dan masih banyak lagi harus mengerti dan dihafal diluar kepala. Cih, susah tahu.

"Kevin, ayo ke kantin."

Kevin menoleh kearah Kiseop yang duduk disampingnya. Tatapan Kevin lesu, tak bersemangat seperti biasa. Kiseop yang menyadari hal itu segera mengacak rambut pirang Kevin.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kiseop.

"Ani. Aku hanya muak harus mengingat semua rumus itu."

Kiseop tertawa pelan. Dia menarik lengan Kevin dan menggandengnya keluar kelas. "Hei. Lama-lama kau akan terbiasa dengan rumus-rumus itu."

Kevin tak mendengarkan kalimat itu. Tatapannya terpaku pada lengan Kiseop yang mengamit lengannya. Sentuhan ini… tolong bangunkan Kevin jika ia sedang bermimpi sekarang. Apa ini kenyataan? Setelah tadi pagi namja ini menjemputnya, sekarang dia menggandengnya? Oh God, perlakuan ini terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih. Tuhan, bangunkan aku.

"Kevin."

Kevin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Dia mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Kiseop—disampingnya—kemudian.

"Nde?"

"Pulang sekolah ikut aku ya?"

"Kemana?" Tanya Kevin.

Kiseop tersenyum. "Akan kukenalkan kepada teman-temanku."

**]~.0.~[**

Youngmin berjalan bersama Minwoo di koridor sekolah. Tujuan mereka adalah kantin, tentu saja. Minwoo merangkul bahu pemuda berambut pirang itu. Dia mengoceh tentang pelajarannya di kelas tadi. Terkadang tertawa, terkadang mengumpat. Sementara cowok itu—Youngmin—tak mendengarkan cerita kekasihnya. Dia hanya diam—walaupun kakinya melangkah bersama Minwoo—tetapi pikirannya terbang ke kejadian tadi malam.

Dia. Berciuman. Dengan. Saudara. Kembarnya.

Apakah itu salah? Dia sadar itu Kwangmin. Bukannya mengusir tetapi dia malah menuntut ciuman yang lebih. Hei Youngmin, kau sudah gila? Kau gila jika kau mencintai saudara kembarmu sendiri?

"_Jika ada orang lain yang mencintaimu selain Minwoo bagaimana?"_

Bayangan itu… percakapan mereka berdua di meja makan.

"_Bagaimana apanya?" Youngmin tertawa pelan. "Aku sama sekali tak akan berpaling dari Minwoo. Sungguh. Pertanyaanmu sangat tak masuk akal, kau tahu?"_

"_Jika dia sudah mengenalmu dan mencintaimu lebih lama dari Minwoo, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

Apa itu kau, Kwangmin? Apakah dirimu yang kau maksud? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kau mencintai saudara kembarmu sendiri? Kwangmin jangan bodoh! Jangan bawa aku dalam pesonamu! Kenapa aku menciummu tadi malam?

"—min! Youngmin! Hei Youngmin!"

Youngmin mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali. Pandangannya segera teralih kearah Minwoo disampingnya. Minwoo menatapnya tak mengerti. Sedikit sakit hati karena pembicaraannya sama sekali tak disimak oleh Youngmin.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Minwoo.

Youngmin menggeleng. Lalu dia membuat senyuman palsunya dan memperlihatkannya kepada Minwoo. "Ayo Sayang. Aku lapar." dan Youngmin merengek manja.

Minwoo hanya dapat tersenyum dan melupakan sakit hatinya melihat reaksi itu. Youngmin terlihat sangat imut dan menggemaskan. Minwoo segera mengecup bibir merah itu kilas dan merangkulnya semakin erat. "Ayo!"

Dan mereka kembali memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan. Ke jalan mereka. Minwoo kembali mengoceh tentang kelasnya. Dan sekali lagi Youngmin tak mendengarkan. Manik hitam milik Youngmin menangkap sosok seseorang di koridor yang ramai itu. Kwangmin. Dia berjalan melawan arah Youngmin dan Minwoo. Mereka saling bertatapan. Saling mendekat, mungkin hanya beberapa langkah lagi. Minwoo tak menyadari hal itu. Dia mengoceh sesukanya. Sedangkan Youngmin tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika berpapasan dengan Kwangmin. Ketika sarapan tadi pagi di rumah pun mereka tak saling bicara—bahkan tak bertemu karena Youngmin berangkat lebih awal.

Dan yang Kwangmin lakukan, menautkan jarinya diantara jari Youngmin ketika tubuh mereka sejajar, berpapasan. Youngmin mengarahkan bola matanya ke sudut, untuk melihat Kwangmin. Waktu berhenti selama beberapa saat. Mereka saling merasakan aliran panas dari tubuh masing-masing. Dan tautan jari itu hanya bertahan selama dua detik, sebelum akhirnya kembali terlepas karena jarak mereka mulai menjauh. Berlawanan arah.

Apa benar kau mencintaiku? Mengapa aku seperti orang bodoh sekarang? Minwoo, maafkan aku. Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada hatiku sekarang.

"Nah sayang, sekarang kita mau makan apa?"

Youngmin kembali mengerjapkan matanya dengan gelagapan. Dia kembali lagi ke kenyataan. Dengan canggung, dia menatap Minwoo dan tersenyum.

"Terserah kau saja, Jagiya."

Dan sekarang panggilan itu terasa aneh di mulut Youngmin.

**]~.0.~[**

**From : Lovely Jiyoon**

Honey~ hari ini kamu pulang sendiri ya? Aku ada urusan. Mianhae ne?

Hyuna mendengus pelan. Dengan kesal, jarinya menekan tombol reply untuk membalas kekasihnya.

** To : Lovely Jiyoon**

Aish! Kenapa mendadak sih? Kalau kau bilang daritadi aku kan bisa pulang dengan teman yang satu arah! Ish!

Dan dia menekan tombol send dengan keras.

Hyuna segera meraih ranselnya dan memakainya di punggung. Dia menggerutu kesal seraya memasukkan handphone-nya ke dalam saku jasnya. Dia berbalik dan mendapati Sohyun sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"H-hei." Hyuna gelagapan sendiri melihat Sohyun. Dia tersenyum canggung dan memilih untuk memulai percakapan. "Kau… pulang ke arah mana? Mungkin kita bisa pulang bareng?" tanya Hyuna.

Sohyun menyampirkan ranselnya di salah satu sisi bahu. "Aku mau pergi bertemu teman." Lalu dia mengacak pelan rambut hitam—bercampur putih miliknya.

"Oh." Hyuna menelan napas kecewa. "Baiklah kalau beg—"

"Kau mau ikut bersamaku?"

"Nde? Kemana?"

Sohyun tersenyum, dan ini adalah kali pertama Hyuna melihat senyum dari gadis yang semula ia kira sangat tertutup dan menyebalkan itu. Lalu dia menggenggam tangan Hyuna dan menariknya keluar kelas.

**]~.0.~[**

"Hyung, kenapa kau mengajakku nonton film berdua? Apa kekasihmu tak akan marah?" tanya Kyuhyun sekenanya.

Siwon menghentikan jalannya—dan Kyuhyun juga terpaksa melakukannya karena tangannya digenggam oleh sang kakak kelas. "Oh tenang saja. Aku single kok."

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengerti. Lalu mereka berjalan kembali hingga sampai di depan pintu studio bioskop. Siwon menyerahkan dua lembar tiket kepada petugas dan petugas itu menerima kemudian merobeknya dan mengembalikan potongan tiket itu kepada Siwon. Siwon menerimanya dan membawa Kyuhyun masuk ke dalam studio yang mulai penuh oreh para manusia yang juga ingin menonton sebuah film horror. Mereka segera mencari kursi yang telah mereka pesan dan setelah menemukannya mereka segera duduk berdampingan.

"Kalau kau takut, katakan padaku. Kau boleh peluk aku jika kau mau." kata Siwon.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi dan menunggu film untuk dimulai. Siwon membuka plastic dan mengeluarkan dua soda—dalam gelas kertas—dan satu cup besar berisi popcorn.

Film segera dimulai. Kyuhyun mulai memfokuskan pandangannya kearah layar besar yang letaknya lumayan jauh dari tempat mereka duduk. Bayangkan saja, Siwon memilih kursi di jajaran paling belakang. Mungkin untuk menjaga ketenangan, atau Siwon ingin mencuri kesempatan.

Pikiran Kyuhyun masih belum bisa bekerja sama dengan pandangannya yang mengharuskannya untuk menonton film. Dia tak tahu, mengapa pikirannya masih ingin memikirkan Changmin. Setiap waktu. Setiap saat. Gara-gara ciuman kemarin otaknya sudah terbius dengan pesona dari namja tinggi itu. Shim Changmin menjadi candu tersendiri untuk Kyuhyun.

Drrt… drrt…

Kyuhyun merasakan saku celananya bergetar. Dia segera mengeluarkan handphone-nya dan melihat apa yang tertera di layar.

**One new message**

Kyuhyun segera membuka pesan tersebut. Apa mungkin dari Changmin? Hei, ayolah, Kyuhyun sedang merindukannya.

**From : Bunny Pink**

Kyu, sekarang aku sedang kencan dengan namja yang kuceritakan. Doakan semoga pendekatanku berhasil ne~?

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil membaca deretan kalimat itu. Dia menekan tombol reply untuk membalasnya.

**To : Bunny Pink**

Ne~ aku akan mendoakan dan mendukungmu. Ceritakan padaku lusa ya?

Dan dia menekan tombol send sebelum memasukan kembali handphone bercasing blue sapphire itu ke dalam saku celana.

**]~.0.~[**

Hyuna dan Sohyun sampai di tempat yang dimaksud. Tempat itu cukup ramai. Penuh dengan yeoja yang berkeliaran di segala sudut lapangan terbuka itu. Hampir dari seluruhnya memegang atau juga menggunakan skateboard. Ada beberapa luncuran terjal dan juga berbentuk seperti sebuah mangkuk. Dan juga beberapa dinding beton itu berhias dengan coretan-coretan tangan—dari piloks—yang membentuk bermacam-macam tulisan maupun gambar.

Hyuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dia melihat seorang gadis berjalan kearah mereka dan melambai kepada Sohyun. Rambutnya berwarna putih, dipotong pendek diatas bahu. Pakaiannya santai. Hot pants jeans dan kaos hijau lumut, dan juga sepatu sport berwarna putih dan topi berwarna senada dengan kaosnya. Dia tersenyum dari kejauhan. Sohyun membalas lambaian itu dan tersenyum.

"Hi Di." Sohyun menyapanya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Di itu tertawa kecil. Lalu dia mengarahkan telapak tangannya yang di kepal dan menyatukannya dengan kepalan tangan Sohyun. Mungkin itu sebuah… salam?

"Hi Sohyun. Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu." kata Di.

Sohyun tertawa dan menubrukkan bahunya terhadap bahu Di. "Kau yang sudah lama tak melihatku. Hampir dua minggu bukan kau tak kesini? Hm, bagaimana dengan kekasihmu itu? Apa dia masih ingin menghabiskan setiap 'malam berdua denganmu'? Bagaimana dengan orang tuanya?" tanya Sohyun.

"Hampir setiap hari kami 'melakukannya' hahaha dan oh tenang saja, orang tuanya sudah memperbolehkan dia kesini setiap pulang sekolah. Dan hell yeah, hubungan kami sudah direstui." Di menunjuk kearah Hyuna kemudian. "Oh ya, siapa dia? Pacar baru?"

Sohyun menendang pelan kaki Di. Respon dari Di hanya tawaan kecilnya yang menurut Sohyun begitu menyebalkan.

"Heh, dia temanku. Perkenalkan, namanya Hyuna."

Hyuna yang sebelumnya hanya menjadi batu yang mendengar percakapan mereka mulai mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Lalu dia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Di dan gadis yang tinggi itu membalasnya. "Kim Hyuna."

"Kim Darae. Tapi panggil saja aku Di." Lalu tangan mereka terlepas. Di melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan kembali tersenyum, namun kali ini kearah Hyuna. "Oh ya Hyuna, bagaimana Sohyun di sekolah? Apakah dia masih dingin kepada semua orang?"

Dan setelah mengatakan hal itu Di mendapatkan tendangan lagi di kakinya.

Hyuna memandang kearah Sohyun sebelum kembali kearah Di. "Awalnya dia memang dingin dan kupikir dia menyebalkan. Tetapi aku baru sadar kalau dia juga easy going dan baik. Buktinya dia mengajakku kesini sekarang." Hyuna tersenyum.

"Baik? Hahaha Sohyun, kau dibilang baik? Apa mungkin kau berubah gara-gara Hyuna ya? Hyuna memang cantik kok."

Pipi Hyuna memerah mendengar pujian yang ditujukan untuknya. Sedangkan Sohyun hanya terkekeh pelan seraya mengacak rambutnya sendiri dengan gerakan pelan.

"Itu memang sifatku. Tak ada yang merubahnya, kau tahu?"

Di tertawa lumayan keras mendengar jawaban dari mulut Sohyun. Dia hendak membalas lagi kalimat itu sebelum sebuah lengan kurus melingkar di lehernya.

"Di~."

Di menoleh dan mendapati kekasihnya sedang tersenyum manja kearahnya. Dia mengistirahatkan dagunya di bahu Di dan merengek. "Aku mencarimu tahu." Lalu dia mengerucutkan bibir merahnya.

"Hai Baby. Mian aku meninggalkanmu. Habisnya aku melihat Sohyun."

Lalu gadis berambut coklat muda panjang bergelombang itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sohyun. "Hei Sohyun. Aku rindu padamu hehe. Siapa dia? Kekasihmu?"

Dan Sohyun segera menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. "Dia temanku. Kenalkan, namanya Hyuna."

Gadis itu melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari leher Di. Lalu dia berjalan ke samping Di dan membiarkan gadis berambut putih itu memeluk pinggangnya. "Hai Sohyun. Panggil aku T-ae." Dan T-ae menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Di, membiarkannya memainkan kaos-putih tipis-panjang-sepaha yang dikenakannya bersama hot pants jeans—yang hampir tak terlihat dikarenakan kaosnya.

"Aku Hyuna."

Di menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kaos T-ae. Lalu dia meraba pinggangnya hingga membuat gadis itu menggeliat pelan. "Hyuna, apa kau pernah lihat Sohyun memainkan skateboard?" tanya Di.

Hyuna menggeleng dengan tatapan polos. Di tertawa kecil dan menoleh ke belakang. "Sooyoung, boleh kupinjam skateboard-mu untuk Sohyun?" Di berteriak.

Hyuna memperhatikan seorang gadis tinggi berambut coklat panjang mengangguk dan menghampiri mereka. Gadis bernama Sooyoung itu membawa sebuah papan skate bercorak bendera America dan mendekati mereka dengan senyuman. "Hai Sohyun. Tumben kau tak bawa skateboard?" dan Sooyoung melemparkan papannya kearah Sohyun yang sebelumnya sudah membuka ranselnya dan melemparkannya ke tanah.

"Tadi aku tak sempat bawa. Oh ya Sooyoung, ini Hyuna. Temanku."

Sooyoung tersenyum kearah Hyuna yang melambaikan tangannya pelan tanda perkenalan. "Aku Sooyoung." Lalu Sooyoung mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Di dan Sohyun. "Aku duluan ya. Sunny tadi sudah menelpon minta dijemput. Aku titip dulu skateboardnya. Duapuluh menit lagi aku kembali. Bye!" dan dia segera berlari meninggalkan keempat gadis itu.

T-ae menepis tangan Di yang mulai naik keatas perutnya. Di tekekeh pelan dan mengeluarkan tangannya dari dalam kaos T-ae. "Jangan mulai!"

Di hanya mengedikkan bahunya dan kembali menatap Hyuna dan Sohyun.

"Ayo Sohyun. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu kepada Hyuna."

Sohyun tersenyum sedangkan Hyuna hanya memandang Sohyun tak percaya. Gadis dingin ini bisa main skateboard? Gadis yang jarang—atau bahkan tak pernah—bicara ini mengajaknya ke tempat ini dan memperkenalkannya kepada teman-temannya? Kenapa dia begitu baik padaku?, pikir Hyuna.

Sohyun memandang Hyuna dan tersenyum sebelum meletakkan skateboardnya di tanah, menghadap sebuah luncuran. Beberapa gadis mulai berhenti bermain, mungkin mereka ingin melihat Sohyun. T-ae dan Di pun mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Sohyun. Dan Hyuna menunggu.

Sohyun menginjakkan salah satu kakinya di atas papan. Memandang luncuran. Dan kemudian meluncur dengan sangat keren.

Hyuna terdiam dan memandang takjub kearah Sohyun yang meluncur bagaikan rocket. Dia sudah mahir. Dan Hyuna sedikit mendapatkan pesonanya.

**]~.0.~[**

Kiseop mematikan mesin motornya ketika sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat cukup nyaman. Kevin turun dari motor dan melepaskan helm-nya, dan diikuti oleh Kiseop. Suara agak bising terdengar dari dalam rumah. Membuat Kevin segera menebak-nebak tempat apa ini. Mengapa namja berambut hitam—agak kecoklatan—itu mengajaknya kesini? Apa ini rumahnya?

Kiseop menaruh helm-nya diatas motor. Kemudian dia mengambil helm yang semula dikenakan Kevin untuk menyimpannya juga diatas motor.

"Ini rumahmu?" tanya Kevin, setelah matanya puas untuk mengagumi rumah itu.

Kiseop merangkulkan tangannya ke pundak Kevin. "Rumah kami. Ah bukan, ini hanya rumah untuk latihan dan sekedar beristirahat. Kadang juga kami menginap disini." jawab Kiseop.

Kevin menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kami? Siapa?"

"Aku dan teman-temanku. Ayo masuk." Kiseop membawa Kevin kearah pintu rumah. Segera Kiseop menekan handel pintu kayu itu dan segera masuk ke dalam.

Di dalam sana, suara bising itu semakin keras terdengar. Kevin merasakan telinganya sedikit sakit mendengar suara itu. Seperti saat dia menonton konser dengan teman lamanya, Alexander. Suara itu sungguh membuat Kevin terganggu.

"Sorry. Disini memang sudah sering berisik." tawa Kiseop.

Dia membawa Kevin kearah sebuah ruangan yang Kevin yakin adalah sumber dari suara bising itu. Dan benar saja, ketika mereka mendekati pintu tertutup itu suara dari alat-alat music terdengar lebih keras. Kiseop meraih handel pintu dan menekannya ke bawah hingga pintu terbuka. Dan ketika dua namja itu melangkah masuk, suara berhenti.

Kevin dapat melihat banyak sekali alat-alat music yang Kevin akui sangat keren. Ada beberapa gitar listrik, bass, seperangkat drum dan piano. Dan juga ada sekitar enam orang yang memandang Kevin dan Kiseop hingga menghentikkan aktivitas mereka. Kevin menoleh kearah Kiseop yang masih merangkul pundaknya.

"Mereka teman-temanmu?" tanya Kevin.

Kiseop tersenyum. Lalu dia menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki berambut pirang yang duduk di depan drum. "Dia Eli, dia drummer kami." Dan Kiseop menunjuk satu-satu sisanya. "Yang depan stand mic itu Dongho, rapper kami. Dia itu pacar Eli lho. Dan yang sedang pegang gitar itu AJ, di sampingnya ada Hoon. Lalu dia Soohyun dan yang terakhir Kibum, sepupuku."

Setelah memperkenalkan satu-satu dari mereka, mereka tersenyum kearah Kevin. Sebagai bentuk salam perkenalan diri. Kecuali namja tinggi yang Kiseop sebut adalah sepupunya, yang bernama Kibum. Dia hanya diam dan memandang lurus tepat ke dalam mata Kevin. Kevin sedikit risih dengan tatapannya.

"And guys, dia Kevin. Teman sebangku-ku." kata Kiseop.

Kevin agak enggan mendengar kata 'teman sebangku'.

"Dan kau?" Kevin kembali memandang Kiseop.

"Aku vokalis di band ini. Ah ya, nama band ini adalah U-Kiss. Kami terbentuk ketika kami kelas 2 SMP."

Kiseop kemudian melepaskan rangkulannya dari bahu Kevin. Dia berjalan mendekati Hoon yang sedang berbisik-bisik bersama AJ dengan tawa mereka. "Hei! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Kiseop.

Hoon menggeleng dan menjauhkan mulutnya dari telinga AJ. Lalu dia menarik Kiseop agar mendekat dan membisikkan sesuatu di telinganya.

Setelah itu Hoon menjauhkan mulutnya dan memandang Kiseop menantang. Kiseop tertawa dan menonjok lengan Hoon. "Mungkin. Semoga saja." katanya.

Kevin hanya memandang mereka bergantian. Dia tak berani menjatuhkan pandangannya kepada Kibum. Dia yakin Kibum masih menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak dapat Kevin mengerti.

"Baiklah. Kita mainkan satu lagu untuk Kevin. Okay guys, Neverland!" Kiseop berteriak dan meraih stand mic.

**]~.0.~[**

HOOAAAA~!

Ada yang ingat FF ini~?

Mianhae ya baru lanjut, saya fokus sama FF The Time sih

Hehe~ okay, yang ingin lanjut silahkan tinggalkan review

Oh ya, saya buat FF baru tuuuuhh~! /gakadayangnanya/

**Aku bikin trailer fanfic-nya**

**Bisa dilihat di YouTube**

**Trailer 1**

www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=vPk2UMWclxg&feature=

**Trailer Boyfriend**

www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=TJe7OfZc_6o&feature=

**Trailer SNSD**

www(.)youtube(.)com/watch?v=RMUh2h9A7To&feature=

**Gomawo :3**

**Super Junior :** Kyuhyun | Siwon | Sungmin | Zhoumi

**DBSK :** Changmin

**U-Kiss :** **Kevin** | **Kiseop** | **Kibum** | Dongho | Eli | AJ | Hoon | Alexander | Soohyun

**Boyfriend : ****Youngmin** | **Kwangmin** | **Minwoo**

**SNSD :** **Yoona** | **Yuri** | **Jessica** | **Seohyun** | Sooyoung | Sunny

**4Minute :** **Hyuna** | **Jiyoon** | **Sohyun**

**Chi Chi :** **A-zi** | **Sui** | **Nara**

**RaNia :** T-ae | Di

**OC : ****Han Youngra**. It's me ^w^

Yang **enggak** di **bold** hanya cameo~


	5. Attention!

**HOLLAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**SIAPA YANG NUGGU FF INI?**

**Hehe pastinya udah lama banget kaaaaaaaan?**

**TENANG AJA! FF ini ga punah kok (?) hanya saja saya REMAKE :3**

**Nah, dimana dan kapan remake nya bisa dibaca?**

**Masih banyak readers yang belum tahu niiiih**

**Bisa dilihat di My Stories list**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW YAAAAAAAAAA**

**Sedih saya u.u banyak yang baca tapi banyak yang bersembunyi**

**OKAY SAYA TUNGGU DI REMAKE FF TEENAGE**

**SALAM HANGAT**

**DAN SEMANGAT UNTUK YANG BESOK MAU UN :D**

**LOVE YOU GUUUUUUUUYSS**


End file.
